Her Shining Paladin
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Celestia is the beloved ruler of her subjects. But she is lonely, her heart aching for companionship. When a mysterious pegasus crashes outside the castle, it seems Celestia may have what her heart yearns for... (Story idea, OCs and cover image courtesy of Shen's General.)
1. The Lonely Princess

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter One: The Lonely Princess**

It was late afternoon in Canterlot, capital city of Equestria. Princess Celestia stood on the castle balcony, gazing at nothing in particular. It was a peaceful time for Equestria; There were no active threats, and it's inhabitants were safe, happy and prosperous. All was well.

...And yet, there was a strange empty feeling burning in the back of Celestia's mind. Though she was most beloved by her subjects, they had still placed her above them, on a pedestal none would dare approach. For all her years of ruling Equestria, Celestia had interacted with many of her subjects on a professional level, but had engaged in closer, more personal encounters with so few of them. Meanwhile, her niece, Princess Cadance, had found companionship and parenthood with Shining Armor. Her former student, Princess Twilight Sparkle, had also discovered love, and raised a family with the stallion of her dreams. Even her own sister, Princess Luna, who had once felt shunned and ignored by the populace of Equestria, had forged a steady relationship with a unicorn named Gothic, to the point of a marriage of their own. Though she was happy for them, Celestia secretly envied her fellow princesses, for they had done something she had never accomplished: They had found love.

"Sister?" Luna asked as she trotted onto the balcony. "Is something wrong? It isn't like you to be so lost in thought."

"It's... nothing, Luna." Celestia sighed.

"Really?" Luna smiled wryly. "I find it hard to believe that 'nothing' could so utterly capture you interest."

Celestia smiled indulgently.

"You know you can tell me anything, big sister." Luna told her.

"I know." Celestia nodded. "And I will."

"Perhaps you should tell me inside." Luna pointed out a group of dark clouds on the horizon. "A storm is coming."

"Of course." Celestia agreed. "Follow me."

The sisters retreated inside the palace, Celestia leading Luna to her personal bedchamber. Once there, she opened a drawer in her bedside dresser, taking out a pile of letters and photographs, all from Twilight and her friends.

"Feast your eyes, little sister." Celestia passed them over with her magic.

Luna examined them. They all contained the same subject matter: The letters spoke of relationships and weddings, and the photos were of happy couples and their families.

"I... don't understand, sister." Luna frowned. "These letters and photographs tell of love, family, and the happiness that follows."

"Exactly." Celestia nodded.

"Then, what is the matter?" Luna asked, confused.

"I have lived for over a thousand years, Luna, and not once have I ever felt the warmth of true love within my heart." Celestia sighed. "Yet, so many of our subjects have felt it. My former student Twilight has felt it. Our niece Cadance has felt it. Even you, little sister, have experienced it through Gothic. But I have not."

"I see." Luna nodded. "And you wish you _could_ experience it, am I right?"

"Yes, I do." Celestia hung her head. "But it doesn't seem very likely. I am so utterly venerated by our subjects, after all. They consider me above such things. To them, I am the perfect example of royalty, and beyond such feelings. Beyond the yearnings of my heart. And besides, it's not as if I could just go out and join a dating service, is it? I fear the mere fact that I am princess of the sun would serve as a deterrent to any possible suitors, or worse, attract undesirable ones, who only seek to be with me for status, or power. No, I can only imagine what it must feel like, to be held by another, in the throes of infatuation."

"Don't despair, Celestia." Luna comforted her. "If there's one thing meeting Gothic has taught me, it is that love is unpredictable, and most often comes when least expected. Who knows? Perhaps the perfect stallion for you could appear this very night."

"Thank you, Luna." Celestia chuckled. "But I don't think I'll be holding my breath anytime soon."

Outside the castle, the storm was well underway. Torrential rain and gale force winds battered the landscape. Most ponies were indoors by now, but one had been on his way to Canterlot when the storm hit, and had gotten the worst of it. Any other stallion would have turned back, but this one was not to be deterred. The white coated, black maned Pegasus stallion struggled against the weather, flapping his wings as hard as he could, struggling to stay aloft.

"Gotta... get... to... Canterlot..." He strained, one hoof pressed tightly against the heart-shaped locket hanging around his neck, protecting it from the elements at all costs. "Almost... there..."

Just as Canterlot came into sight, the wind picked up again. The increased gale forces proved to be too much for the stallion's already overtaxed wings; He was blown off course, and into a downward spiral. Spotting a spinning patch of green on the periphery of his vision, the stallion used what little control he had over his flight path to steer himself there, affording him the softest landing possible.

He hit the ground at an angle, cleaving a muddy trench into the grass. He struggled to stand.

"Oh... my head..." He moaned, lightly grasping his forehead with one of his hooves.

A squadron of armored ponies suddenly surrounded him, holding up their spears at the Pegasus.

"Halt! State your business here!" One of them yelled.

"Are you friend or foe?!" Another barked.

"Oh... right..." The exhausted stallion groaned, as he was about to address them, "Look, I am here..." Suddenly, his vision started to blur, as his already-wobbly stature grew more woozy, "I am here..."

The stallion groaned as he collapsed face first into the mud, leaving the guards standing, looks of confusion etched on their faces.

"I think we should get help." One guard suggested.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Introductions

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

The young stallion woke up in hospital bed. He let out a long moan as he began to open his eyes, everything becoming blurry. He slowly lifted his body up and put a hoof to his head as he looked around.

"Oh...what happened?" He groaned.

"Ah, you're awake!" A voice declared.

The stallion turned to see a unicorn doctor smiling at him.

"Uh... where am I?" He asked. He then grasped himself as pain surged through him.

"Oh, oh, be careful, lad." The doctor warned him. "You had a rough landing coming here. The guards that found you had to carry you in."

"Guards?" The stallion repeated, before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, I must ask... is this... Canterlot?"

"Indeed." The doctor nodded. "In fact, you're in the castle's infirmary."

"Really? No fooling?" The stallion asked, his face lighting up like a foal on Heart and Hooves Day.

"Yes." The doctor replied, a tad confused by his enthusiasm. "However, I do want to know why a pegasus such as yourself was doing out in a storm like last night's?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain right now." The stallion declared. "Right now, I must request that I see the Princesses."

"Princesses?" The doctor repeated. "You mean Celestia and Luna? Whatever for?

"Can't tell you." The stallion told him." "I just need to see them-" The stallion tried to get out of bed, but he fell to the ground. "Ow."

"I'm afraid you're in no state to walk right now." The doctor told him "When you crash-landed last night, you bruised all your knees, suffered a mild concussion, and badly sprained both your wings."

The Pegasus looked at himself, and realized that his hooves were bandaged, his wings were tied to his body, and he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Yikes... I guess I got a little roughed up." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head, while his other front hoof felt for his necklace, quickly realizing it was gone. "My locket! Where's my locket?!"

"Relax, lad." The doctor said calmly. "We removed your locket when we were patching you up. It's on the bedside table."

The stallion glanced at the table; The locket was there. He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he grabbed it. He opened up the heart and glanced in at it before closing it and slipping the locket back on and slipped back into his bed.

Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary opened as Celestia and Luna entered the room.

The stallion's jaw dropped. He had heard a lot of things about the princesses back where he is from, but he had yet to see them in person. Needless to say, they were even more impressive than he had imagined, Celestia especially. He suddenly found it hard to keep his eyes off her.

"I see our guest is awake." Celestia smiled.

"How are you feeling, good sir?" Luna asked.

"Sore." The stallion groaned, tearing his vision away from Celestia.

"Well, I would assume so, especially with that tumble you had last night." Celestia stepped forward. "May we ask your name and why exactly you felt the need to plough the castle garden with your face?"

"Well, I uh..." The pegasus stuttered, flustered. "My name is Shine... Shine Paladin. I had come here to ask you something, your highness... something that is… well, personal."

"Well, you've clearly came a long way, and braved that storm outside, Mr. Paladin." Celestia nodded. "It must be important. Doctor, could you please give us a moment alone?"

"Of course, your highness." The doctor left the room.

"Now, what is it you wish to ask us?" Luna inquired.

"Well, it's... sort of a unique problem..." Shine declared. He forced himself off the bed, revealing a conspicuously blank flank. "I have no Cutie Mark."

"My word." Celestia gasped. "I've never heard of pony reaching adulthood and had yet to find their special talent."

"Truly an oddity." Luna agreed.

"Is there anything you can do to help me?" Shine asked. "For years, I have been trying everything I can think of to fix this, but I just can't get it to appear!"

"I'm sorry, Shine." Celestia shook her head. "There's nothing I can do."

"But... there must be!" Shine protested. "I mean, you two are princesses of Equestria! Surely, you can do something, anything!"

"Even our magic, great as it is, cannot force a Cutie Mark into being." Luna declared.

"But…" Shine was about to rebut… before letting out a defeated sigh.

"We are really sorry, Mr. Paladin." Celestia empathized, "I wished there was something we can do."

"No, no, I understand." Shine hung his head low, "I'm sorry for wasting your time." He then slowly slipped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his knees and wings, "I guess I'll just head back home."

Shine slowly clopped his way towards the door.

"Hold." Luna said suddenly.

Shine stopped in his tracks.

"Surely, you are tired from your long journey, and subsequent mishap." Luna declared. "You need to rest those damaged wings of yours. We'll have a room prepared for you to stay in until you are fully healed."

"Excuse me?" Shine asked, puzzled.

"Luna?" Celestia frowned.

"Oh, no... as much as I appreciate your offer, I don't want to be a bother..." Shine said awkwardly.

"It's no bother at all." Luna smiled. "Besides, you cannot travel far with sprained wings. It's the least we can do for one of our dear subjects."

"Oh, um... if you insist." Shine shrugged, feeling it wouldn't be smart to turn down a princess.

"Good." Luna smiled, "We shall leave you to rest in peace. I hope that you have a good night's rest."

"Thanks, I think I would like that." Shine sighed as he returned to his bed as Celestia and Luna turn to leave the room.

As Celestia and Luna left the room, Celestia turned to her sister.

"What was all that about, little sister?" Celestia asked. "Why are you so adamant on having Shine stay."

"I'm just helping out one of our dear subjects, sister." Luna smiled innocently. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Celestia was unconvinced. She knew her sister was up to something. But what?

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Breakfast Banter

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast Banter**

After being escorted to his own room in the castle, Shine had instantly fallen into bed and into a deep sleep, quite tired by the events of that night. The next morning, he woke up and stretched, inducing some painful twinges due to his injuries. After cleaning himself, he was approached by one of the castle servants.

"Mr. Paladin, the princesses request your company for breakfast." The servant declared.

"...Okay then." Shine said awkwardly. Shine left the room, and walked down the corridors.

"Now, where's the dining room?" He asked himself, looking left and right for the right room. "I guess I should have asked that servant for directions..."

However, because he wasn't looking straight, Shine bumped into somepony.

"Oh, sorry..." He apologized.

The pony he bumped into was none other then Prince Blueblood. Blueblood growled as he rubbed his head.

"You'd better be, you oafish serv-" He looked up and saw who he bumped into, "Uh? Who are you?"

"Uh..." Shine nervously muttered. He was not aware that there were other royalty figures living in the castle aside the princesses.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Blueblood sneered. "Are you one of the new servants for the castle?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Shine Paladin replied. "My name is-"

"Wait a minute... if you are not a servant..." Blueblood began as he sniffed the air, before grimacing. "You must be...A COMMONER!" He shouted in accusation.

"Well, yes, that is true..." Shine explained. "But I am here as a-"

"A commoner... breaking into our castle!" Blueblood gasped, before glaring at him. "I think not! Guards!"

Two guards appeared.

"Sieze him!" Blueblood ordered.

"What?!" Shine gasped.

The two guards grabbed Shine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is just a big misunderstanding!" Shine stammered. "My name is Shine Paladin! I am here as a guest of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

"Oh, please, you? A guest of the princesses? That is more laughable than a dragon being in love with a pony." Blueblood chortled.

"But it's true! You have to believe me!" Shine insisted. "I have a room here and everything! You can ask Celestia yourself!"

"That's PRINCESS Celestia to you, you cur." Blueblood snarled. "You expect me to believe the word of a uncouth commoner?"

" ...Yes?" Shine said nervously, hoping it would change his mind.

"I've heard enough." Blueblood snorted. "Guards, see to it that this intruder is ejected from the castle."

"Wait, please, no!" Shine protested as the guards were about to drag him away.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Shine, Blueblood, and the guards froze, as none other than Prince Gothic emerged from the shadows.

"Prince Gothic, sir!" The guards saluted.

"Gothic?" Blueblood smirked. "I'm surprised to see you out here in the middle of the morning. Don't you burn in the sunlight?"

"Hmm, and a good morning to you, too, Blueblood." Gothic said sarcastically. "I ask again, what is going on here?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I found this intruder skulking about the castle, and I was about to have him removed." Blueblood said pompously.

"I'm not an intruder!" Shine panicked. "I was asked to stay here by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Please believe me!"

"I see..." Gothic paused for a moment. "Blueblood, please have your guards release the pegasus."

"What?!" Blueblood yelped. "But he's-"

"Blueblood, as happy as I am for your concern about security, my wife had told me about our guest." Gothic informed him. "I assure you, he is of no threat to anyone.

"But he is a commoner!" Blueblood protested. "And judging from the smell of him-"

"HEY!" The affronted Shine interrupted.

"He might be one of those..." Blueblood shuddered. "Farm ponies!"

"I don't care if he smells like a wet timberwolf." Gothic said firmly. "Let him go... or I will have to tell my wife, who I may remind you is your aunt Luna, and surely she will tell her sister, your aunt Celestia, why is it that their guest never made it down to breakfast."

"You think you can scare me with your petty threats?" Blueblood snarled.

"No... but who are you more afraid of?" Gothic smirked. "Me... or Celestia?"

Blueblood was about to rebut... but he had nothing.

"Release him." He said though gritted teeth.

The guards let Shine go.

"Now, why don't you run along and we can forget this incident?" Gothc suggested.

Blueblood gave a "Hmph!" as he strode off, and the guards returned to their position.

"Thanks." Shine sighed.

"Happy to do it." Gothic chuckled. "That Blueblood's been a pain in my plot for as long as I can remember..."

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where breakfast is being held, would you?" Shine asked.

"Right this way." Gothic motioned for Shine to follow him.

Shine followed Gothic to the royal dining room, where Celestia, Luna, and a teenage mare were already seated.

"Ah, there you are." Luna smiled. "What kept you?"

"Just a little altercation with Blueblood." Gothic declared.

"Say no more." Luna grimaced. "Come and join us."

Gothic took the seat next to Luna, leaving Shine to take the one between Celestia and the teen alicorn.

"Shine Paladin, meet our daughter, Princess Constell." Luna introduced them.

"Hello." Shine smiled, turning to the mare with a smile. "Hi." Constell beamed. She had her mother's coat, her father's mane, steel-gray eyes and a constellation Cutie Mark. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Shine nodded.

"So, Shine, tell us about yourself." Celestia suggested.

"Not much to tell, really." Shine shrugged. "I come from Dodge Junction. I worked as a farm hand at the Cherry Hill Ranch."

"Cherry Hill Ranch? You mean that one farm ran by Ms. Jubilee?" Gothic asked. "Strange, a pegasus never struck me for a farm worker."

"Well, to be honest, I got a job there because a friend of my father, Big Red, put in a good word for me." Shine admitted. "He happens to be good friends with Ms. Jubilee, and I do mean 'good friends'."

"I've never been to Dodge Junction." Constell smiled. "What's it like?"

"It's okay." Shine smiled. "Nice, wide open spaces as far as the eye could see. Sometimes it gets hotter than a dragon's belly, but it's home."

"Oh, I'd love to visit." Constell sighed. "I've barely been out of Canterlot. You know my cousin Dusk is taking a tour of Equestria."

"Think I heard something about that." Shine nodded.

"That'll be me one day." Constell beamed.

"Not until you're eighteen, dear." Luna chuckled.

"Sure, mom." Constell sighed.

"How are you liking the castle so far, Shine?" Celestia asked.

"To be honest, I'm having a little trouble getting around." Shine admitted. "This place is huge! You could fit almost all of Cherry Hill Ranch in here!"

"A problem with a simple solution." Luna smiled. "Celestia can show you around."

"Me?" Celestia asked.

"Her?" Shine echoed.

"Why not?" Luna shrugged. "You have no royal business to attend to, sister. I would volunteer, but I have an outing with Gothic and Constell planned."

"I understand." Celestia nodded, but gave Luna a suspicious look. "Prepare yourself, Shine. After breakfast, I shall give you the tour to end all tours. You will never get lost in this castle again."

"If you say so, your highness." Shine said nervously, the idea of having one of Equestria's monarchs acting as his own personal tour guide being quite galling.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_

_(Constell was provided by Karts of Sugar Rush.)_


	4. The Tour

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Four: The Tour**

After breakfast, Celestia led Shine on a tour of the castle. Shine walked beside her, trying desperately to resist the urge to stare at her. At first, he thought it was just meeting the princess herself that was causing him to act in such an odd way. However, he keep finding himself looking in the alicorn's direction every few seconds.

_'Okay, I'm sure it's nothing, Shine.'_ Shine thought to himself. _'You're just drawn by her beauty, nothing wrong with that.'_

And why wouldn't he be drawn? The alicorn was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen…

_'No! Snap out of it!'_ Shine mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? This was Celestia, crown princess of Equestria for crying out loud, not just another pretty face. To even think of her in such a way felt sacrilegious to him. He of all ponies, a commoner without a cutie mark, should not even think of her in that kind of way, **ever.**

"...And this is the royal study." Celestia declared as she opened the door to a room filled with books, snapping Shine out of his reverie.

As Shine entered the room, he was amazed by the numbers of books that there were. He had never seen this big of a collection of books before in his life. He only wondered how many centuries old the books belonging to the Royal Pony Sisters must be. His musings were interrupted by the squawk of a flame-colored bird sitting on a perch on the far side of the room.

"Gah!" Shine jumped, as he glanced at the bird, "Yikes…who's this?"

"Philomeena, my pet." Celestia smiled at the bird. "Shine, this my pet phoenix, Philomeena."

"Wow." Shine gasped. "I only heard of them in books. But I never seen one so up close before. I wonder how soft their feathers are…"

Shine reached out to stroke Philomeena. The phoenix ruffled her feathers, creating a spark that singed Shine's hoof.

"Ow!" Shine cringed, pulling back his hoof, "A feisty little devil."

"Meena, be nice." Celestia scolded her. "Shine here is our guest." She turned back to Shine. "You'll have to forgive her; She likes to play pranks on new ponies."

"So I see." Shine said, rubbing his burnt hoof.

"Perhaps we should continue the tour elsewhere?" Celestia suggested.

"Yeah. I think that would be good." Shine nodded, glancing at Philomeena, who only gave a defensive screech as the two left the room.

And so the tour continued. Celestia led Shine to a large, spacious room.

"This is the ballroom." She declared. "It's where we hold our formal get-togethers. In fact, we'll be holding the Grand Galloping Gala here in a couple of months time."

"Can't say I've ever been." Shine admitted.

"Well, I could always extend to you an invitation." Celestia offered.

"No offense princess, but I hardly think I'm the type of pony fit for such an event." Shine chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Celestia smiled. "More often then not, the Gala is so frightfully boring; Stuffy, upper-class ponies acting 'proper' and 'dignified'. Having a more down-to-earth stallion such as yourself in attendance might liven things up."

"You really think so?" Shine beamed, trying hard to mask his joy over her compliment. "Well, maybe I _could_ swing by..."

"Excellent." Celestia nodded.

The final stop was the castle grounds, where a group of royal guardsponies were going about their training regime.

"And these are the royal guard." Celestia declared. "The very best Equestria has to offer."

"Well, they are pretty good at what they do." Shine nodded, "I had heard many great things about them."

One guardspony, bereft of his armor, stepped forward. Shine gaped. He was the biggest pony he had ever seen, barring his friend Big Red. He had a gray coat, black mane and muzzle, teal eyes, and a Cutie Mark of two crossed swords.

"Good morning, princess." He smiled as he gave a salute.

"Good morning, guardspony Iron Hooves." Celestia smiled.

"Hey there, stranger." Iron said to Shine.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?" Shine asked.

"No, but I know you." Iron smirked. "I pulled your flank out of the mud last night."

"Oh." Shine said. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't help ponies out." Iron chuckled. "Now then, judging by your build, I'd guess you're some kinda farm pony. Am I right?"

"More or less." Shine nodded, impressed.

"I must ask, what do they have you do on that farm?" Iron asked, as he paced around the Pegasus.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess." Shine shrugged, "I do get into a couple of impromptu wrestling matches. Helps build the muscles."

"Well, I would like to see how well you fare against me. I've been training alongside the best guardsponies for nearly twenty years." Iron smiled. "By the looks of your injuries, this oughta be just the thing you need to get yourself back to top condition for when your wings heal."

"As fun as that would sound, I can't. The princess is giving me a tour of-" Shine started.

"Actually, the tour is complete." Celestia declared. "Feel free to take up Mr. Hooves on his offer. I will be waiting inside in the castle if you need anything."

"Okay then, princess." Shine nodded.

"Then let's get to it!" Iron cheered, as he took Shine aside, "How about we start off with push-ups. Think you can do a hundred?"

"You're on!" Shine smirked, as the two pegasus immediately dropped to their knees and began their little race.

As the pair of stallions started their little game, Celestia began to walk away, shaking her head at their antics. But suddenly, she glanced back at the two, her eyes focused on Shine as he does his push-ups at a rapid pace, despite his bruised hooves.

Celestia did not know why, but watching Shine exercising had inexplicably caught her attention. She was quite impressed that the pegasus could keep up a good pace after the events of last night, and now as she looked at him, he did seem rather built for a young pegasus, not too bulky, yet not so thin. She watched him for a while, until the sound of a clearing throat snapped her out of it.

"Enjoying the view?" It was Luna, back from the family outing.

"Luna!" Celestia gasped, her cheeks reddening. "I was just... um... observing the guardsponies' progress."

"Of course you were." Luna smirked.

Luna trotted smugly back indoors, an embarrassed Celestia following behind her. The princess of the sun took one quick glance back at Shine before going inside.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Blueblood Strikes Back

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Five: Blueblood Strikes Back**

Two weeks had passed since Shine's arrival at the castle. Most of his injuries had healed, save for his wings, which were still bandaged up. He had grown to like his temporary accommodations, developing friendships with Luna, Gothic, Constell, Iron Hooves, and even Celestia.

One night, at dinner, they were all engaged in pleasant conversation.

"So, I trust you're enjoying your stay?" Luna asked.

"Sure am." Shine nodded. "Everypony's been really nice to me. The guardsponies even let me exercise with them. Iron Hooves said that I was excellent guard pony material. "

A light pink tinge colored Celestia's cheeks as the memory of Shine working out crossed her mind.

Suddenly the door to the dining room opened, as none other than Blueblood entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, auntie." He said absently-mindedly. "I was getting my mane done, and-"

He stopped as he spotted Shine.

"Why is that commoner still here?" He pointed. "And more importantly, why is he in my seat?"

"Calm down, Blueblood." Luna admonished him. "There's plenty of seats to go around."

"I thought he was only staying a few days." Blueblood noted.

"His wings still need time to heal." Celestia declared. "It could take weeks. Months, even."

"Well, wouldn't he be more comfortable healing at home?" Blueblood suggested. "I'd gladly cover the price of a train ticket..."

"And send a recovering pegasus travelling?" Luna asked. "We wouldn't dream of doing something so dangerous!"

"Of course you wouldn't..." Blueblood groaned, taking a seat.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong hoof." Shine declared. "What do you say that we start over? Alright, Prince Blueblood?"

Blueblood glanced over to Celestia, balking at her dissaproving glare.

"Very well." He sighed.

"Great!" Shine smiled.

"So, tell us more about Dodge Junction." Constell requested. "What's it like living there?"

"Well, for the first part, it's nothing like this big fancy city you have here." Shine chuckled. "It's more like an old western town like Appleloosa…minus the apple orchards and all the buffalos."

Blueblood sniffed derisively.

"It's a simple life, but wholesome." Shine reflected. "We spend our days bucking cherries in the orchard, and our nights gazing up at the stars."

Blueblood snorted loudly.

"Oh, I love the stars!" Constell sighed.

"You too, huh? I thought as much." Shine chuckled, casting a smirk at Luna. "On our days off, we go to the swimming hole and splash around for a while, maybe fit in a hayride or two. I tell ya, farming has it's perks."

"Oh, please." Blueblood groaned. "And I suppose you also moonlight as a rodeo clown?"

"Funny." Shine said humorlessly.

"If this 'Dodge Junction' is as wonderful a place as you claim it to be, then why did you come here?" Blueblood asked.

Shine froze up.

"Aw, you don't want to know about that." He said, laughing nervously. "But, speaking of rodeos..."

"Forget the rodeo." Blueblood glared. "Tell me why you're here."

"I rather not." Shine said simply.

"Yes." Blueblood insisted.

"No." Shine repeated.

"Yes!" Blueblood yelled.

"Blueblood, that's enough!" Celestia suddenly stood up. "Shine is our guest! His reasons for coming here are his own business. You will respect his decision."

"I will not!" Blueblood exploded, slamming his hoof into the table. "I've been keeping my mouth shut all this time just to stay in your good graces, but I have had enough! For years on end, I had to put up with all the commoners you make me associate with, including that student of yours. It was already bad enough that Cadance married that commoner brother of her's… and it became much worst when I became related to him!" He gestured to Gothic.

"HEY!" Gothic yelled indignantly.

"And now, you mean to tell me that you are now coddling some farmer pony?!" Blueblood snarled. "Well, enough is enough! I demand to know why!"

In that last word, Blueblood's horn surged and without his say-so, he pushed Shine back with his magic, knocking him off his chair, and showing off his blank flank. Blueblood gazed in shock... before he began to laugh.

"He has no Cutie Mark?" He chuckled. "Oh… now I see. You're just a freak my aunts took pity on."

The humiliated Shine felt his cheeks redden and his eyes watering.

"It's not funny, Blueblood!" Gothic snarled.

"For once I agree, Gothic..." Blueblood sneered. "It's hilarious! A grown stallion without a Cutie Mark! an adult blank flank! Oh, the pon-ity!"

As Blueblood laughed, Shine felt the memories of similar words come back to him.

Having enough, Celestia was about to scold Blueblood before Shine interrupted her, getting into Blueblood's face.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do ya?" Shine glared.

"Well, yes." Blueblood snickered. "You're a stallion in his mid-twenties with no special talent!"

"Sure, a pony like you, who got his Cutie Mark at a normal age, gets to laugh." Shine calmly said, as tears begin to leak from his eyes, "But _you_ try being a blank flank in your teenage years! You think I wanted to be a blank flank all my life?! You think I wanted to be ridiculed by my peers all through school?! Here's a new flash, pal!" His voice began to rise viciously high. "I HAD NO FRIENDS TILL I HAD GOTTEN A JOB AS A FARMER! I NEVER EVEN HAVE A MAREFRIEND! YOU THINK I ENJOY NOT HAVING A TALENT? I DON'T! I HATE IT! I ALWAYS HATED IT!" He slammed both his hooves into the table.

As Shine panted, trying to catch his breath, everypony looked shocked, especially Blueblood, who had actually taken a step back.

"Shine..." Celestia whispered.

Calming down, Shine glared hatefully at Blueblood.

"But hey, don't let my sob story stop you from mocking me. Go ahead and laugh all you want, _Prince_ Blueblood, because I have only two words for you..." Shine gritted his teeth, trying to refrain from using the next two words, but his anger made it impossible to do so, "BUCK. OFF!"

Without saying another word, Shine stormed off, choking back a sob.

"Excuse me." Celestia got out of her seat and followed Shine.

Luna and her family stood in shock at what the normally calm pegasus had said, as Blueblood, finally recovering from the ferocity of Shine's words, let out a deep breath.

"Sheesh, touchy." Blueblood tutted.

In an instant, Luna glared at the unicorn, and stormed over to Blueblood,

**"You!"** She roared, using the Royal Canterlot Voice. **"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! How many times must somepony put you in your place?! What had Shine ever done to deserve your cruelty?!"**

Luna pinned the now cowering Blueblood against a wall.

"Dear, no!" Gothic rushed over. "He's not worth it!"

"Yeah, mom! Don't do something you might get sent to the moon for again!" Constell tried to sooth her mother.

Luna paused for a moment, as she then released Blueblood... then punched him in the snout. Blueblood fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Blueblood groaned as he glanced up at Luna, seething viciously at him. Holding his hurt snout, Blueblood scrambled to his hooves and ran out of the dining room.

"That felt good." Luna sighed, shaking her slightly sore hoof.

"Not good." Gothic chuckled. "Brilliant. Good show, dear."

"Way to go, mom!" Constell smiled.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Celestia made her way to Shine's room.

Once she had arrived, Celestia slowly nudged the doors to Shine's room open. She wasn't exactly sure how Shine would be feeling at the moment. Although Shine did not tell her much about his personal life at Dodge Junction, she could see the pain etched in his eyes when Blueblood laughed at him. She was familiar with foals being bullied for not having their Cutie Marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming to mind, but for Shine at his age, it must have been a nightmare.

As Celestia peeked into the room, her heart nearly broke.

Shine was lying on his bed, his face, tearing up more than ever, buried into his pillow, his sobs nearly silent but noticeable.

At first, Celestia thought it would be best if she left him alone and talk to him when he had calmed down...but seeing the pegasus in such a sorry state kept her there, and without another thought, she decided to make her presence known.

"Shine?" She said tentatively.

Shine's silent sobbing stopped as the stallion lifted his head and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Princess." Shine sniffed.

"Are you alright, Shine?" Celestia asked. "I had never seen you this upset before."

"It's nothing, Princess. It's no big deal." Shine shrugged off, though his eyes seemed to state otherwise.

"I'm so sorry about Blueblood." Celestia sighed. "I know he's not the best of ponies, but I never thought he would have stooped so low-"

"No, it's me that should be sorry." Shine cut her off. "I shouldn't had flown off the handle like that. I don't usually get that riled up."

"But it was understandable. What Blueblood did to you was cruel." Celestia rebutted, resisting the urge to scowl at the thought of Blueblood.

"But I should have been used to it." Shine sighed. "I've heard words like those all through my childhood and teenage years."

"No one should 'be used' to bullying." Celestia declared, as she slowly approached Shine and took a seat on the bed aside him. "I had a feeling that life wasn't easy for you...but I had no idea that it was that bad."

"It wasn't all bad. Once I started ignoring them, the bullying did stop." Shine gave a small smile, before he frowned again. "I thought that after a couple of years, I had gotten over all the name-calling and ridicule. But when I heard him laughing at me... all those memories came rushing back... and I... and I..." Shine took a deep breath, as a tear dropped from his eye, "I just lost it."

"Shine... I'm sorry." Celestia sympathized, "I only hope that you don't take what Blueblood said to heart."

"Why not? He's right." Shine muttered. "It's not natural for a pony my age to not have a Cutie Mark. Why wouldn't you and Luna pity me?"

"None of that!" Celestia stated firmly, as she wrapped a wing around Shine. "You are here because you risked your life and limbs to seek our help. You are still here because you were hurt and you had came a long way. You see, Shine, we do not allow you to stay here because of pity. We allow you to stay because it is our duty to care for our ponies in need, especially those who need us the most."

"You really mean that?" Shine asked.

"Every word of it." Celestia nodded. "And I know deep down that your Cutie Mark is just biding it's time before it shows itself. But just because it hasn't doesn't make you any less of a pony. In fact, with or without it, you are a better pony than most ponies, whom of which shall not be named."

Shine let out a heavy sigh, before he gave a sincere smile, one that Celestia missed (much to her surprise). Then, to her further surprise, Shine wrapped his hoof around her for a brief moment, causing her to stiffen up. Shine let go of her quickly.

"Thank you, Celestia. It's actually nice to finally get that off my chest." Shine admitted.

It took Celestia a few seconds to register Shine's words.

"Anything for a friend." She smiled. I think I'll let you get some rest for now."

"I'd like that." Shine nodded. "Good night, Celestia."

Celestia returned a smile as she left Shine's room. As soon as she shut the door to his room, Celestia soon thought about that hug Shine gave her. Although it was just a hug, it made her feel... odd, like she was walking on clouds. But how could that be? She had received embraces from her student Twilight, her sister, her niece Cadance, and even ones from Blueblood, but the one Shine gave her...it was different.

However, Celestia just shook the thought away.

"You are just being silly, Celestia. It was a friendly hug, that's all." She softly giggled to herself.

But deep in her mind, that thought still lingered...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Cadance's Visit

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Six: Cadance's Visit**

After the incident of that night, Blueblood had suddenly decided to take a "vacation" at one of his summer villas, affording Shine some peace and quiet. Shine was not exactly sure why Blueblood just left like he did, but he had a feeling when Luna told him the news that she might had a part in his 'departure'. Either way, Shine was glad to not have to deal with him for a while.

The words of encouragement that Celestia gave him had given him a new sense of confidence, and the feelings for her that he had tried to deny had magnified greatly, though still not enough for him to act on those feelings. However, he had resolved to somehow repay her for her act of kindness.

One morning, about a week after his and Celestia's talk, Shine left his room to find the servants rushing back and forth.

"What's going on here?" He asked Constell as she trotted by.

"Aunt Cadance is coming to visit today." Constell smiled. "The servants are getting her suite ready."

Shine had heard of the Crystal Princess many times before, but never dreamed he would actually get to meet her. He seem to be on a roll when it came to meeting royalty.

Constell glanced out of a window.

"Here she comes!" She called. "Come on, let's go!"

Constell dashed down the corridor, Shine following suit.

A crystal carriage pulled into the castle grounds. As Shine followed Constell outside, he saw that Celestia, Luna and Gothic were already there. Acknowledging Shine's presence, Celestia gave him a smile that made his stomach flip.

Cadance emerged from the carriage.

"Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna!" Cadance greeted, giving her aunts a hug.

"Aunt Cadance!" Constell smiled as she went up to hug Cadance.

"Hello, Constell! My, you are growing up into a fine lady!" Cadance mused.

"Greetings, Cadance, I hope your trip has been fair." Gothic nodded.

"It has. Thank you, Gothic." Cadance smiled.

She then turned her gaze on Shine.

"Hello there." She smiled. "I had never seen you around here before."

"This is Shine Paladin." Constell introduced him. "He's staying with us for a while."

"It's an honor, your majesty." Shine bowed.

"The honor is all mine." Cadance chuckled.

"We will be having tea shortly, would you care to join us, Shine?" Celestia asked.

"Sure." Shine instantly replied, before following up nervously. "That is, if Princess Cadance doesn't mind, of course."

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Cadance chuckled.

Before long, they were all sat in the dining room, enjoying some tea, and relaying the story of how Shine had arrived at the castle.

"Quite an entrance." Cadance chuckled. "I only can think of one other pegasi who would go flying in such a terrible storm."

"What can I say?" Shine joked. "I like to make a lasting first impression."

"Too bad for the royal gardener, though." Celestia followed up, as the two both laughed in unison, much to Cadance's amusement.

"So…forgive me for asking, but where did the name Paladin come from?" Cadance asked. "It's just that the name itself seems very unique."

"You're not the first." Shine chuckled. "You see, I descend from a family of war horses on my father's side. There's always been this tradition of naming all the boys by titles. My father was White Knight, his father was Ivory Templar, my great-grandpa was Bold Champion, and then there's my ancestor, Aurora Paragon. All of them pegasi, all of them heroes of wars."

"Fascinating." Celestia smirked. "It's no wonder you fit in so well with the Royal Guard. You practically have the blood of a noble knight."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." Shine shrugged, trying to hide his blush, but Cadance noticed.

"What about Paladin?" Cadance questioned. "What exactly does that name mean?"

"Well, according to my pa, he said paladins were knights meant to defend what they believe in to the very end." Shine gave them a small smile. "Heh, the funny thing is, I'm not cut out for knighthood or any army for that matter. I prefer being just a farmer pony."

"If it's any consolation, I think you would had made a fine knight." Celestia smiled, taking a sip of tea, not noticing the blush that was becoming more profound on Shine's cheeks.

Cadance certainly noticed, though. She smiled lightly as she sipped her tea.

"That's an interesting locket you're wearing." She noted. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh… my father gave it to me." Shine said quietly.

"And may I ask what's inside?" Cadance asked.

"I, ah... I'd prefer to keep that to myself for now... sorry." Shine mumbled.

"Oh." Cadance saw the pained look on Shine's face. "Say no more."

After the tea had been drunk, Cadance approached Shine while Celestia left to attend to other matters.

"Hey, Shine…I hoped I hadn't upset you earlier when I asked about the locket." She said.

"That's okay." Shine replied. "It's just... personal stuff, that's all. I'm not usually comfortable sharing personal matters with other ponies."

"I understand." Cadance smiled. "You must be something special for my aunts to hold you in such esteem."

"They do?" Shine gasped.

"Sure they do." Cadance chuckled. "I can tell."

"Oh…I never realized that." Shine said quietly. He knew the princesses liked him, but holding him in high esteem? "They really have been good to me, given my situation. I should do something to thank them."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Cadance urged.

"Point taken." Shining smiled, immediately getting an idea. "Please excuse me, Cadance, I have some things to do before dinner tonight. See you then"

And with that, Shine dashed off, leaving Cadance a tad perplexed.

That evening, the royal family went on their way to the dining room.

"Has anypony seen Shine?" Celestia asked. "I haven't seen hide nor hoof of him since our morning teatime."

"Neither have I." Cadance shrugged.

"Hey, do you smell something?" Constell asked, sniffing the air.

As they entered the room, they saw Shine already there. The table was set with food they were not familiar with, and an old-fashioned gramophone stood on a nearby chair.

"Ah, right on time." Shine smiled.

"Where have you been all day?" Luna asked.

"And what's going on here?" Constell added.

"Well, y'all had been very kind to me ever since I came here and I just thought I should thank you all for your hospitality." Shine smiled. "Since I had been telling you about Dodge Junction, I figured I'd treat you all to the finest foods found only in Dodge Junction! Luckily, your castle's kitchen happened to have a ton of cherries, so I present to you all the fine cherry-based delicacies made from Cherry Hill Ranch, from the classic cherry pie to chimicherrychangas."

"Chimi... chechon... what?" Constell blurted.

"Come on, everpony." Shine smiled. "Take a seat."

The royal ponies sat down, with Shine joining moments later. They tried the dishes before them (Some more hesitantly then others).

"Well?" Shine asked. "What do you think?"

"This is..." Luna said silently, before lighting up with glee, "...Delicious!"

"Mmm." Constell licked her lips. "These chi... cherr... whatever, taste great!"

"The cherry pie isn't half bad, either." Gothic added.

"I can attest to that." Cadance smiled.

"You are quite the cook, Shine." Celestia complimented.

"Thanks." Shine hid another blush. "Ms. Jubilee taught me how to cook. However, it was Cadance who gave me the idea to do all this."

"Not the whole idea." Cadance said humbly. "This was all Shine."

"Let's hear it for Shine, then!" Constell cheered.

The royal family toasted Shine with their glasses of cherry punch. The Pegasi beamed happily.

After the food was eaten, Shine walked over to the gramophone.

"What's this, Shine?" Celestia asked.

"Back home, we usually work off a big meal with an old-fashioned hoedown, dancing to the music of Big Red's old gramophone." Shine smirked. "I was looking through the rehearsal hall in the castle and found this pretty old number collecting dust." He started cranking the machine to life. "So, who's up for a little dance?"

"I am!" Constell leapt out of her chair, moving in sync with the honkytonk tune.

"Sounds absolutely fun!" Cadance smiled, "I hadn't danced for a long time!"

"Shall we, dear?" Gothic offered a hoof.

"We shall." Luna took the hoof, and they began dancing too.

Seeing the couple dancing, Shine looked over at Celestia, and, summoning up a bit of courage, he extended a hoof to her.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked.

Celestia glanced at Shine's hoof and at Shine, giving her that sincere smile that seem to make her melt, as she gave a small blush.

"I don't know…" She said nervously. "I am not the best when it comes to dancing."

"Oh, there's nothing to it, Celestia!" Shine encouraged. "Just raise your hoof and sway to the music!"

"Alright, if you insist…" Celestia nodded as she began to dance alongside him.

The alicorn wasn't lying when she said she wasn't a very experienced dancer, but seeing how well Shine did it, she decided to follow Shine's lead, the two dancing side by side.

"There ya go! Told you there was nothing to it!" Shine cheered.

"Thank you. You too dance exceptionally w-whoa!" Celestia began to trip forward due to a misstep, and would had fallen…had not Shine quickly caught her with his hooves. The two looked at each other for a moment, as both of them blushed profusely, feeling as if a surge of electricity was running through them.

Quickly breaking the awkward moment, Shine sheepishly chuckled, "Careful there. Wouldn't want to trip, would ya?" He then lifted Celestia back up to normal height.

Following his example, Celestia gave a weak smile, "Of course. Thank you for the save."

Watching from the sidelines, the others watched in amusement. Constell gave a small giggle, her father joining her with a hearty laugh. Luna and Cadance, however, both gave a wry smile, exchanging a knowing glance with each other.

All too soon, the festivities drew to a close, and the next morning, Cadance prepared to return to the Crystal Empire.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Shine." She smiled.

"The feeling's likewise, princess." Shine beamed.

"Give my best to Shining Armor." Celestia declared.

"Say hi to cousin Anthem for me!" Constell added.

"Here, let me help you with your luggage." Luna offered.

As Luna travelled to the carriage, she leaned in conspiratorially.

"So, Cadance…" She whispered, "What do you think? I know you sensed something between my sister and Shine last night."

"Indeed I did." Cadance nodded.

"So…what is your opinion on them?" Luna asked. "Given that you are the Princess of Love and all.".

"Well, I do sense something between those two." Cadance smiled. "Something very special that I haven't sensed in a long time."

"That's excellent to hear." Luna nodded, "Seems like my plan is working like a charm."

"I'll see you all again soon. Do tell me how it goes between those two." Cadance winked at Luna as she stepped onto the carriage.

The carriage soon departed northward to the Crystal Empire, leaving Luna with a satisfied smirk on her face. Gothic soon joined her side.

"What was that all about, dear?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, love. Just an innocent chat with my niece." Luna lied.

"Uh-huh." Gothic said, not believing it, giving a mischievous grin. "I know that look. What are you up to, my sneaky mare?"

"All in due time, dear. All in due time…" Luna returned with a sly grin of her own.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Written Memories

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Seven: Written Memories**

A few days after Cadance's visit, Shine was walking down the castle corridors, bored out of his mind. Iron Hooves had recently been transferred to the Crystal Empire, which meant fewer workout partners for Shine. He decided to visit Celestia in her room, hoping she wasn't too busy to spend some time with him.

He knocked on the door, which swung open. After a moment's trepidation, Shine went inside.

"Hello?" He called. "Celestia?"

Shine stepped forward cautiously, noting that he had never actually been inside Celestia's room before. As he gazed around, he accidentally bumped into a desk, spilling a pot of ink.

"Oh, no!" He gasped.

Shine looked desperately around for anything he could use to mop up the black mess. He opened a drawer which was revealed to be packed full of scrolls.

"Huh? What are-" Shine squinted.

"Shine?" Came Celestia's voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Celestia!" Shine turned around. "I was... I was just..."

"And what's this mess?" She pointed at the spilled ink.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Shine said (A little louder then he intended). "I was looking for you, and-"

"Calm down, Shine. It's okay." Celestia said calmly as she used her magic to put the ink back in the pot. "There, nice and clean."

"Phew." Shine sighed in relief.

As Celestia put the pot back in place, she noticed the open drawer.

"I was looking for something to clean up the ink." Shine gulped. "I didn't mean to pry..."

"I'm sure you didn't." Celestia smiled. "You seem to had stumbled upon my collection of friendship reports."

"Friendship reports?" Shine asked.

"They are lessons that my former student Twilight and her friends had learned and sent to me."

"Twilight? As in _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle?" Shine gasped.

"That would be her." Celestia nodded. "Although before, she was just a humble student of mine. She has come such a long way from that over the last twenty years. At first, it was just Twilight that had sent the letters through her assistant, Spike."

"Spike… isn't that the little dragon that follows her around?" Shine questioned.

Celestia nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "However, after a small incident involving her doll and a rather potent 'want it need it' spell, her friends decided to help her with the letters. Since then, they too have sent me these letters telling me of the valuable lessons they have learned over the course of twenty years."

Shine did a double take.

"Wait, all these letters were from them? There must be hundreds of them!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded. "Would you like to hear some?"

"Oh, uh... if it's okay with you." Shine said nervously.

"Rest assured, it is." Celestia smiled. "Let's start at the beginning: The very first friendship report my former student ever sent me."

"What's it about?" Shine asked.

"It was sent in response to my sending two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala to Twilight." Celestia declared. "As I understand, she went through quite some trouble trying to decide which of her friends to give her extra ticket to. Eventually, she sent both back to me, with this very letter, writing on how she could not choose one friend over the over, knowing that the feelings of the others would be hurt."

"Wow." Shine whistled. "That's pretty deep."

"So I solved the problem by sending enough tickets for all of them." Celestia smiled.

"Smart thinking." Shine chuckled.

One by one, Celestia read out the contents of the friendship reports. Shine was impressed by how many good lessons lay within those inked words, and how the writers had grown as ponies. All too soon, the reports came to an end, and Celestia shared with Shine the letters she had received, while not having lessons that they learned etched in them, but rather the exploits, chronicling the life and times of Twilight Sparkle and friends over the course of twenty years.

"...And this the letter I received regarding Twilight's engagement to Flash Sentry." Celestia smiled. "And here's my invitation to the wedding, and the letter about the birth of their son, Dusk Glow, and another one regarding their daughter, Starlight Twinkle's, arrival."

"That must have been wonderful." Shine smiled.

"It was." Celestia nodded. "And yet..."

"What?" Shine asked.

"Hearing of their wonderful lives sometimes makes me wish my life was more like theirs." Celestia sighed. "To love, to marry, to raise a child... But I haven't done anything of these things. The price of being Princess of the Sun, I guess."

"And a great one at that." Shine smiled. "But I wouldn't give up hope. I'm sure the stallion for you is out there somewhere. For all we know, he could be nearby." Celestia glanced at him oddly, before Shine, realizing what he was implying, quickly changed the subject, "But for all it's worth…I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Shine." Celestia beamed. "Now, I think there is one more letter."

Celestia reached for the next piece of parchment.

"Here, let me." Shine offered.

As they both reached for the letter at the same time, their hooves touched. Shine and Celesta's eyes met, and a blush crept onto both their faces.

"Oh, sorry." Shine blushed as he quickly drew his hoof away.

"That's okay." Celestia blushed also.

The rest of the letter reading was a little awkward, but they finished it together.

"Well, that was diverting." Shine noted. "Thanks, Celestia."

"it was my pleasure." Celestia smiled. "Truly."

"I'll see you at dinner?" Shine asked as he headed towards the doors.

"Of course. You take care." Celestia nodded.

"Thanks." Shine nodded as he walked out the doors and shut it behind him.

Celestia, confirming Shine's absence, simply looked at the hoof which had touched his. She let out a long sigh.

_'I've never felt like this before… what I am feeling?'_ Celestia mused, as she felt her heart flutter.

Just outside Celestia's room, Shine leaned against the door, looking at the same hoof that contacted Celestia's, as he gave a small shudder.

_'What is this feeling I am getting?'_ Shine thought to himself, as he put the same hoof to his locket.

Those questions plagued the two ponies throughout the entirety of that day. No matter how much they had tried to comprehend, the answer to the question that the two asked themselves eluded them.

It seemed like only time itself would be able to tell them…

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Becoming Closer

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Eight: Becoming Closer**

A few days after the reading of the letters, Blueblood returned from his 'vacation.' His snout had been bandaged, and his demeanor was meeker and less overt than usual. When he crossed Shine's path in the corridor, he gulped, nodded respectfully, and then moved aside, letting him pass.

"Please." Blueblood held out his hoof. "I insist."

"Okay..." Shine shrugged, walking past the strangely docile prince.

Shine, who still had no idea of what Luna did to Blueblood that night, was mystified by the prince's actions, but his burgeoning feelings for Celestia kept him from focusing on it. He had become gradually more comfortable in her presence as time went by, and although he didn't know, Celestia was feeling the same way. Unfortunately, the same old doubts the two had felt kept them from giving a voice to their feelings. For the moment, they were merely very close friends, but getting closer by the moment.

All the royal ponies - Blueblood included - looked on as the relationship between the two grew stronger and stronger as the days went by.

Luna came into Celestia's study one day, finding that Shine had finally made friends with Philomeena. The phoenix was perched on Shine's hoof, allowing him to stroke her beak.

"There's a good girl." Shine said softly. "Not so bad after all, am I?"

Philomeena cooed in response.

The look Celestia was casting Shine's way was one of complete adoration. Luna took on a smug smile of triumph, and quietly backed out of the study.

"It seems that you now have Philomeena's affections, Shine." She smirked. "And from here, it's only a small leap to Celestia's heart..."

One morning, Constell saw them playing croquet together. Shine, who was unused to the game, swung his mallet too hard, sending the ball flying like it was in a game of golf.

The ball then pelted a guard who happened to be perched on the nearby castle wall, knocking him out.

"Sorry! My bad!" Shine cringed in embarrassment.

"Hmm, it seems like croquet is not your cup of tea." Celestia mused.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shine shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head.

Celestia simply laughed kindheartedly. Upon hearing the Alicorn laugh, the Pegasi soon began laughing along with her.

"Ooooh." Constell snickered. "Looks like mom was right after all! Celestia and Shine, sittin' in a tree..."

The young Alicorn skipped away, still singing under her breath, as Shine and Celestia continued their game.

As Gothic passed the dining room one evening, he witnessed Shine serving up a cherry-flavored cake for himself and Celestia, a spontaneous treat he had baked earlier in the day. He cut off a slice and placed it on his dish. He turned back to the cake, only to find it was gone. Celestia gave him a shifty eyed shrug, a splotch of red on her lips.

"Wow, you must really love cakes." Shine chuckled.

"On occasion." Celestia smiled widely, revealing more splotches of red on her teeth.

"Good to know." Shine sniggered, as he then passed her a napkin. "Here."

"Oh, thank you." Celestia blushed, taking the napkin with her magic.

"Good going, Shine." Gothic whispered. "The way to a mare's heart is through her stomach. Or in Celestia's case...her sweet tooth."

Even Blueblood managed to witness a similar scene. As he entered the royal study, looking for his favorite manecare book, he saw them sitting together on a pile of cushions. Shine was reading a farmer's almanac, Celestia a romance novel. They briefly looked up from their tomes and glanced at each other, before turning away, blushing.

"Ugh." Blueblood grimaced. "Commoners and royalty should not mix."

As Blueblood turned out of the room, he encountered the others, who had also witnessed the pair getting cosy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna whispered.

"It sure is." Gothic smiled. "I daresay it won't be long now..."

"Looks like I'm gonna get a new uncle soon!" Constell squeed.

"Disgusting." Blueblood said under his breath.

"What was that?" Luna asked, staring daggers at Blueblood.

"Nothing!" Blueblood said hastily.

"It had better be." Luna growled.

"Oh, is that the time?" Blueblood tittered falsely. "If I don't get to bed soon, I'll have those unsightly bags under my eyes in the morning! Toodles!"

Blueblood dashed off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe he's related to us." Constell frowned.

Later that night, Luna approached Celestia, just as her sister was going to bed.

"So, you and Shine have been spending an awful lot of time together lately, haven't you?" She smirked.

"Yes, so?" Celestia shot back, eyes darting back and forth. "What of it? We enjoy each other's company."

"I'm sure you do." Luna chuckled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Celestia asked, blushing.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it nice that you and Shine are getting along so famously." Luna mused.

Celestia let out a huff, trying to conceal her blush.

"I'm sure that you do." She said tensely. "Shine has been an excellent guest for the last couple of months. Now if you will excuse me, Luna, I wish to rest in peace."

"Of course." Luna coyly smiled. "Sweet dreams, sister."

As Celestia got into bed, she was still fuming at Luna's words.

"I'm onto you, little sister." Celestia said to herself. "I don't know what is it you're up to, but I assure you... Shine and I are just good friends... that is all."

However, as she said those words, there was a part of her (and she had no idea how big that part of her was) that made those words feel like nothing more than lies...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Heart By Heart

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Nine: Heart By Heart**

It had been three months since Shine had crash landed in the castle's gardens. Three months since Shine had come to meet Celestia and Luna and tried to seek their aid in helping get his cutie mark, which had eluded him for nearly twenty-five years. While he still had yet to get his cutie mark, he had not come up empty-hoofed.

For three months had Shine lived in the castle, during which he had done many things: met royalty, both good and... well, not so good, befriended a phoenix, found friendship with a Royal Guard (who had since left for the Crystal Empire), learned about the Elements of Harmony (and their bearers). But the best moments of his stay here was in the company of none other than Celestia herself.

Right now, Shine was lying in the infirmary, as the doctor (the same one who cared for him when he first arrived) did a check up on him... or namely, his wings. As soon as the doctor finished, he began unwrapping the bandages on Shine's wings.

"Well, Mr. Paladin, your wings seem to had made excellent recovery. It is safe to say that you will be flying again in a day or two." The doctor smiled.

"That is great news." Shine smirked, as he began flexing his wings, "I swear, I almost began to feel like I was born an Earth Pony."

"I'll bet, lad. Soon, you will be ready to be make your way back home to Dodge Junction!" The doctor chuckled.

However, as soon as the mention of home reached Shine's ears, his smile disappeared. With all that had happened in the three months, Shine had completely forgotten what it was that was keeping him here was his sprained wings. With his wings healed and confirmation that the princesses couldn't help him with his cutie mark problem, he would have no legitimate reason to stay here... with Celestia.

Within days, things would be back to normal. He would be back home, bucking cherries at Cherry Hill Ranch, while she would remain here, ruling Equestria with her sister... and deep down, it gave him an empty feeling knowing that.

After bidding adieu and gratitude to the doctor, Shine made his way through the halls, not necessarily going anywhere, as he tried to process what it was that he was feeling.

Once again, Shine bumped into another pony.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Shine?"

Shine quickly glanced at the pony in front of him and realized it was Luna, now sporting a concerned look.

"Princess Luna. Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Shine apologized.

"It is fine, Shine." Luna shrugged off, "But I am more concerned about you. What seems to ail you? Did things not go well with the doctor?"

"Oh no. Things went real well. In fact..." Shine spread his wings, "I'll be flying again in no time."

"That is wonderful." Luna agreed.

"Yes, wonderful..." Shine repeated sadly.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. "Aren't you happy to be able to fly back to your home in Dodge Junction?"

"Yes I am... but..." Shine sighed deeply, "I don't know. It's just that I've grown to like it here, what with the gardens, you guys, Celestia..."

"Celestia?" Luna repeated with a raised brow.

Shine put his hooves to his mouth realizing what he just said.

"Did I say Celestia?" He gulped. "I meant to say-"

"Oh, I heard you right, Mr. Paladin." Luna smirked coyly, "And if I didn't know any better, I think that you are smitten with my dear older sister."

The pegasus froze as he tried to about to deny it, but unfortunately, lying was never his strong suit (not that he would want it to be) and by the way Luna was looking at him, there was no denying it.

Shine drooped, "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes and no." Luna answered, "My husband and daughter are well aware of it. Blueblood and the others are still trying to comprehend your relationship. As for me, I had a feeling from the moment I met you."

"You did?" Shine gasped.

Luna nodded, "I saw how awestruck you were by my sister when we first met. I may not have the power of love like my niece Cadance, but the way you looked at my sister... I knew it wasn't just enthrallment." Shine blushed, "But I had to be sure, so I kept a close eye on you two for the last three months... and now, looking at you... I know without a doubt that you are in lov-"

"Do you have to say it?" Shine interrupted, his cheeks glowing more red than before.

"Is it not true though?" Luna challenged.

"Even if it wasn't, it doesn't matter." Shine muttered, "Once I can fly, I'll be heading home and things will be back to normal... and Celestia will probably forget about me within a week."

"Aren't you even going to try?" Luna asked, "I mean, if you feel this way about my sister, why not tell her?"

"Why bother?" The pegasus sighed, "She's a princess, and I'm just a farm pony..."

"That shouldn't matter." Luna stated firmly, "Gothic was nothing more than a commoner just like you...yet he was not afraid to confess his love to me."

"Let me rephrase that." Shine bitterly remarked, "Just a farm pony... _without_ a cutie mark."

"Shine, I know my sister." Luna declared. "She would not care whether you are rich or poor, nor whether you are with or without a cutie mark. What should matter is what comes from here..." Luna placed a hoof against Shine's chest.

"My locket?" Shine asked as he held up his locket.

"No, silly, your heart." Luna smirked. "Like Cadance always says, you need to listen to your heart, not your head."

Shine glanced down at it, gazing uncertainly.

"I don't know..." He sighed. "I wouldn't even know what to do."

"It does not have to be complicated." Luna sagely remarked, "Treat her to a candle-lit dinner, put on a musical performance, take a stroll in the gardens."

"You think she'd like that?" Shine questioned.

"I'm her sister. I know what makes her tick." Luna winked.

Shine mulled it over for a bit, as he then smirked at Luna. "You're right, Luna. Thank you." With that, Shine went off in the opposite direction and turn left at the next turn.

"Celestia's room is the other way." Luna called after him.

Shine double-backed and went right, giving another nod in gratitude to Luna.

As soon as the pegasus was gone, Luna gave a satisfied sigh. "Okay, you two, you can come out now."

Emerging from the shadows came Gothic and Constell.

"Wow, I must say, dear, you gave quite a pep talk." Gothic smirked as he wrapped a hoof around her neck.

"Did you think he is going to confess?" Constell asked.

"I can't say for sure," Luna admitted as she looked off where Shine had went, "But I have a good feeling."

In Celestia's quarters, she was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of parchment, as her mind wandered to Shine.

For the past month, he was almost all that she could think about. The thought of him had plagued her mind every waking moment and in her dreams (she was glad that Luna respected her privacy enough to not go gallivanting in her dreams), giving her that warm smile with those azure eyes. On a more embarrassing note, she could not get the image of Shine showing off his near-perfect physique through exercise (something that had become a rare occurrence, due to Iron's departure to the Crystal Empire) out of her head.

As she looked at the parchment, she nearly gasped. On the paper was a heart with the initials "S.P. + C."

Celestia groaned. Now she making lovey dovey doodles that school fillies draw when they have a crush on a special colt... these feelings were becoming more and more apparent by the second.

There was a knock at her door, and in a haste, Celestia crumpled the doodle with her magic and threw it into the fireplace.

"Who is it?" Celestia asked, trying to steady her fast beating heart.

"It's me, Princess." Shine answered from outside the doors. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. Come in." Celestia replied, hiding her flushed cheeks.

Shine entered the room, although as he did so, he seemed a bit fidgety.

"What brings you here, Shine? Did everything go well with the doctor?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, yes. The doctor said that I will be flying again within the week." Shine answered, forcing a smile.

"That's wonderful." Celestia smiled, before a surprisingly sad thought occurred to her, "Does this mean you'll be returning home soon?"

"Yes." Shine winced "I'll be back bucking cherries before anypony knows it."

"That's good to hear." Celestia said...although her thoughts betrayed her words.

The two stood there in silence, only for it to be broken when Shine had finally summoned up the courage to do what he set out to do.

"Say, Celestia?" Shine asked.

"Yes, Shine?" Celestia asked.

"I was wondering if you would... if you're not so busy with your royal duties and all... like to go on a d-" Shine immediately stuttered as he realized what he was about to say, "To dinner... with me?"

"Dinner?" Celestia repeated, looking at Shine oddly.

"Uh, yes..." Shine nodded, as he felt himself growing hotter by the second. "Just a small dinner in the gardens, just the two of us... again, if you're interested." However, in his nervousness, he began to stammer, "But if you can't, I completely under-"

"No, no, Shine..." Celestia soothed the pegasi, giving him that smile he had grown to love so much, "I would love to join you for dinner."

"Really?" Shine gasped.

"Really." Celestia confirmed,

"Oh, okay." Shine nodded, albeit a bit nervously, as he turns to leave, "So... shall I drop by tonight at sunset?"

"Of course." Celestia smiled, "I'll see you there."

Shine gave his own smile as he left Celestia's room. As soon as he was a good distance from the room, he then let out all his hidden joy.

"She said yes! YEE-HAW!" Shine cheered, doing a little hoe-down on the way to his room, silently whispering "yes" to himself. Blueblood happen to pass by as he saw the dancing Pegasi.

"Why couldn't have Celestia coddled Discord? At least that creature has class." Blueblood shook his head as he went off in another direction.

After making her sun set, Celestia set off into the gardens. As she rounded a corner, she gasped at the sight before her; Shine had set up a small table with seats for two, a meal hidden under a serving dome, and had borrowed some lanterns to light the occasion.

"So, what do you think?" He asked nervously.

"Oh my… this is wonderful!" Celestia beamed. "You didn't haven't to be so elaborate, you know."

"But I wanted to." Shine smiled. "Please, take a seat."

Celestia sat down, Shine taking his place opposite her.

"So, what are we having?" Celestia asked.

Shine lifted up the dome, revealing a large cherry cake.

"I seem to recall you liked my last one very much." He smirked.

"Indeed, I did." Celestia chuckled.

The two set about eating the cake.

"As delicious as the last one." Celestia smiled. "But you really shouldn't have."

"It was the least I can do." Shine countered, "I mean, you guys have been nothing but good to me for the last three months. Especially you, Celestia."

"You're too kind, Shine." Celestia smiled, "I must say, you've made the last couple of months here most interesting."

"Now who's the one being too kind?" Shine joked.

"I mean it." Celestia nodded, as she gave a small smile, "I'll miss you…"

Shine quickly looked at Celestia, wondering if he heard that right. Celestia soon realized what she had said.

"I mean, we'll all miss you." Celestia corrected, blushing a bit. "Me, Luna, Gothic, Constell…"

"Say no more." Shine chuckled, although a part of him felt disappointed when she corrected herself.

As soon as they had finished the cake, Celestia noticed a group of musicians gathering atop the nearby stage.

"What is all this?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, I had asked the musicians to play us a little music. I hope you don't mind." Shine explained.

"Not at all." Celestia smirked.

Soon, one of the musicians began to play the piano, as soft and tranquil music began to emanate through the gardens.

"Care for a little stroll?" Shine asked, gesturing down the paved pathways through the gardens. "I hear that the gardens are beautiful this time of night."

"Sounds lovely." The Alicorn nodded, quite amused by all that Shine was doing for her.

And so, the two ponies walked through the beautiful gardens, enjoying the moonlight that the moon Luna raised had given them. Both Pegasi and Alicorn passed the time telling stories from their past. One of them happened to be the story of one of their Galas from twenty years back.

"Really? I never thought that the Element of Kindness could be that…assertive." Shine shuddered.

"Trust me, it caught all the ponies at the Gala by surprise when the animals stormed into the ballroom." Celestia said, giving a laugh.

Shine's heart fluttered. Celestia's laugh had to be one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, a sound he would never get sick of. Unfortunately, the fact that this could be the last time he would ever hear such sounds made his heart ache.

Finally, the two ponies made their way to the terrace that overlooked the entirety of the gardens. The moon was at it's highest, making the gardens almost light up like the ones found in Las Pegasus.

"Wow... what a view." Shine whispered, leaning against the banisters of the terrace.

"Yes. My sister did a spectacular job with the night as always." Celestia smiled.

"I'll tell ya, I'll sure miss this place." Shine said with a heavy sigh. "Being here, with you, and all the others... it's reminded me of what it's like to have a real family."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked, noticing the sadness in Shine's eyes.

Shine pawed at his locket. He couldn't leave without telling Celestia the truth.

"Well..." He sighed. "Both my ma and pa perished in a very bad storm when I was a young colt."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Celestia gasped.

"Don't be… it happened so long ago." Shine shrugged off, but his expression seem to take on a somber disposition. "Big Red took me and my little sister in and raised us like his own."

"Sister? You had never told me that you had a sister." Celestia asked.

"I guess it never came up." Shine stated. "Mist is her name. A real sweet filly. The greatest sister a brother could ask for. She was only a foal when mom and dad died, so she doesn't really them. But I do."

Shine held up his locket and opened it up, revealing a picture of a stallion and mare. The stallion had Shine's coat with a silver well-combed mane and was a Pegasi, while the mare had his mane and a light blue coat, and was an Earth Pony.

"They gave me this locket on my birthday, just weeks before they... y'know." Shine explained. "This is the only thing that I have left to remind me of them."

"I know how you feel." Celestia sighed. "Luna and I lost our parents also. It was so long ago, but we've never forgotten them..."

"Who'd have thought a princess and a farmer would have so much in common?" Shine smiled.

The two both let out a small laugh…but it was short-lived, as both ponies stood in uncomfortable silence. In that moment, the two had realized how close they now were…but alas, neither of them had found the courage to say what needed to be said.

Breaking the silence, Celestia began, trying to refrain from blushing. At the same instance, still in the garden, a member of the band began to sing a beautiful melody…

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for…_

"Shine... I just want to say how glad I am to have met you." Celestia declared, catching Shine's attention immediately. "These past few months had been nothing less than wonderful. Mostly because you were there. To be honest, I've never enjoyed somepony else's company as much as I did yours…"

_ When somepony walks into your heart like an open door…_

"Again, you're too kind, Princess." Shine blushed, trying to be modest. However, the words the alicorn said seem to have emboldened him in spirit. "But... I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way."

Now Celestia's attention was caught, as Shine pushed onwards.

"The thing is... the time I've spent with you has been the happiest time of my life." Shine confessed. "I haven't felt this happy since before my parents passed away…"

_When your hoof finds the hoof…it was meant to hold…don't let go…_

Shine then glanced at Celestia, and the Alicorn glanced back, their eyes meeting.

_Somepony comes into your world…_

The feelings that the two had tried so hard to keep in check had begun to resurface, much stronger than they had been ever before. Tensions began to grow, so much in fact that both ponies could feel their hearts beating in their chests, their cheeks flaring, their throats drying, and their knees growing weak.

Shine and Celestia had once asked what this feeling they had been feeling two months back... and in that moment, it seemed like they had finally found their answer. With tensions this high, something had to break...

_Suddenly your world has changed forever!_

Suddenly, it began to rain. Somehow, during their talk, they had failed to notice the clouds brewing overhead, and within seconds, it became a downpour. But that did not matter.

Shine placed his hooves against Celestia's cheeks and pressed his lips against hers.

_No, there's nopony else's eyes can see right into me…_

Celestia's eyes widened with shock, but she didn't pull away. Instantaneously, Celestia's eyes closed as she returned the kiss, wrapping her hooves around Shine's neck.

_Nopony else's hooves could lift me up so high…_

Shine and Celestia were lost in their own world, wrapped tightly in each other's embraces. The moment in itself was so raw, so powerful… the rain that continued to douse them could not break such a beautiful moment…

_Your love lifts me out of time…and you know my heart by heart…_

The moment itself was so great, it seemed unfair that it had to end. Unbeknownst to Shine, a flash of light began to flicker on his flank... but a second after it did, Shine then broke out of the kiss, the light immediately dying out as he did, as a look of horror appeared on his face, much to Celestia's confusion.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Shine, I..." Celestia stuttered.

"I'm sorry…I…I have to go now." Shine said softly, becoming fidgety.

Instantly, he quickly ran off into the castle, leaving the princess in the rain, soaked and confused.

"Shine..." Celestia whispered.

_And you know my heart by heart..._

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. A Paladin's Honor

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Ten: A Paladin's Honor**

"You did **what?!**"

Celestia let out a sigh. It was only a hour after Shine had ran off after that kiss they had. Right now, Celestia was in her room with her sister, using a towel to dry off her mane, which had been soaked from the freak shower outside. Celestia was just telling Luna what had transpired between her and Shine, and when she got to the 'kiss', Luna was surprised.

"You had heard me right, sister. He and I... kissed, right there in the rain." Celestia stated, her cheeks glowing a small red from the fresh memory of his lips against her.

"And he just ran off, right after that?" Luna asked.

"Yes..." Celestia nodded, "I don't even know what came over me."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked with a raised brow, "How did it actually happen?"

"I don't know... Shine and I was just standing there, out on the terrace, talking about our lives... and then we looked in each other's eyes... he had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most wonderful smile..." Celestia closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh. "Then it began to rain, and as soon it did... I kissed him."

"Wait, are you sure it wasn't he who kissed you?" Luna questioned.

"To be honest, I think we both did. Never the less...it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt in a thousand years..." Celestia then frowned. "What is wrong with me, sister? Why do I feel this way about him?"

"Isn't it obvious, dear sister?" Luna smirked, as she placed a hoof around her. "You're in love. In love with ShinePaladin."

Celestia's eyes widened in shock.

"Me? In love with Shine?" She gasped.

Was it possible? Now that she thought about it... she had been thinking about Shine more than usual as of late, peeking at him when he was exercising, enjoying his company more than she should, blushing and stiffing up at the slightest touch he gave him...and then there was tonight... the dinner, the music, the stroll through the garden... was Shine...was Shine taking her on a date?

"I knew it from the very moment I first saw him that he was meant for you." Luna smiled.

"Wait, from the very..." Then it hit Celestia like a freight train, as she then glared at Luna. "So that's why you had him stay here! You were trying to play matchmaker!"

"Guilty as charged." Luna smirked.

"Why would you do that? Who gave you the authority to interfere with my personal life?" Celestia demanded.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, sister, but I was only acting in your best interests." Luna frowned. "I felt bad that you don't have a special somepony in your life like me, Twilight, or Cadance. When I saw Shine... I knew it was a sign."

"A sign?" Celestia repeated.

"Yes. I mean, look at Shine. He's a sweetheart and a gentleman... not to mention easy on the eyes. I did not pick Shine out of convenience, sister. I truly think he is the one for you." Luna smiled.

"Luna..." Celestia whispered, as she gave a small smile. "I am happy that you would do this for me...and I will not lie, every moment with him had been wonderful… but I don't think me and Shine are meant to be."

"What? Why?!" Luna gasped.

"Luna... I am not even sure if Shine feels the same way about me. I mean, he ran away after we kissed." Celestia said.

"Celestia, Shine does feel the same way. He's crazy about you!" Luna stated matter of factly. "Think about all the times you two spent together, how Shine always seem to be focused on you, how he told you his entire life story...Shine even admitted to me that he is smitten with you."

"Then why did he leave, then?" Celestia challenged.

"Try seeing it through his eyes, sister!" Luna demanded, "You are Celestia, the princess that raises and lowers the sun every day, the ruler of Equestria, the most loved by everyone, even more so than me. Shine sees himself as nothing more than a commoner, a farmer whose life goes nowhere in the middle of nowhere, and without a cutie mark...well, it's safe to say that he thinks himself unworthy of your love. That kiss he gave you...he's probably thinking that he offended you, that he ruined the friendship he made with you."

Celestia was silenced by Luna's words, and as soon as she finished, the alicorn practically crumbled, putting a hoof to her forehead, feeling a migrane in her head and tears to her eyes.

"Oh... I just don't know anymore." Celestia whimpered, "I've never felt this conflicted in my life."

"Celestia..." Luna whispered as she placed a wing around her sister.

"I don't know what to do, Luna." Celestia admitted, "Shine is not like any other pony I had met before... but I... I am afraid that... that I might break his heart. As princess, my duty is to Equestria... and I don't know if I can be the ruler Equestria need and the pony Shine wants. Shine deserves better than that."

Luna let out a heavy sigh as she then glanced fiercely into Celestia's eyes. "Sister! Have you honestly learned nothing from Twilight in the past twenty years?"

"Excuse me?" Celestia gaped.

"Celestia... Twilight had been your most faithful student for years on end, even after she became a princess herself." Luna declared. "You think she knew what she was doing when she met her mate Flash? No. She was just as clueless about love as you are right now. But did she let that stop her from courting Flash? No. She not only courted him... she married him, and now has two wonderful foals, and you know why?"

Luna put a hoof to the white alicorn's heart.

"Because Twilight followed her heart." She said simply. "She did not let anything stop her from admitting her feelings for Flash, not even herself. Love isn't something that can be mapped or be made certain of, but ponies go for it because they know deep in their heart, it would be worth it in the end."

Celestia's expression began to lighten up as she heard her sister's words, as she started to think...

"Don't you see, Celestia?" Luna asked. "Everypony deserves a special somepony in their life. If I, the once feared Nightmare Moon, could find love with Gothic... then you most certainly deserve to be with Shine. You waited a thousand year to find somepony to love... isn't it about time you realized you had found him?" Luna asked.

"You're right, Luna." Celestia smiled. "I have to find him. I can't let him go!"

Celestia charged out of the room.

"That's the spirit, sister." Luna smiled.

In a matter of moments, Celestia was at Shine's bedroom, in hopes that he could have come back there. Quickly, she knocked upon the door in a succession of three times.

"Shine? Shine?!" Celestia called through the door, "Are you there? I want to speak with you."

No answer.

"Shine?" Celestia repeated, as she slowly nudge the door open. She glanced into the room, only to see no one. The room was empty.

Celestia became concerned as she looked around the room. When she looked towards the bed, she noticed a piece of folded paper, placed upon the center of the bed.

She grabbed the parchment with her magic and unfolded it. On it, it said:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm sorry, but the time has come for me to leave. I greatly enjoyed my time. I can never repay you for hospitality, but rest assured, I will never forget you._

_May you have a great life…_

_Shine Paladin_

Celestia had to stifle a horrified gasp, as she then flicked the letter aside and ran out of the room. She could not let Shine leave… not yet…

Far away from the castle, deep within the forests within the mountain range within the dark of the cloudy night, Shine was making his trek through the woods. He would had prefer to avoid the place altogether, but his wings still needed to recover from not being used for three months.

Shine looked down the range, where he could still see the outlines of Canterlot Castle. The moment he did, the flickering image of Celestia's smile flashed through his mind, and a pang of pain struck his heart the moment it did, as he lowered his head in sadness.

"Come on, Shine..." He told himself, "It doesn't do you any good to think about her. You got to move on." He continued onwards, "This is how it gotta be. You don't belong in her life, you never did... how could you be so stupid, Shine? Kissing her, the ruler of Equestria? You might as well bought yourself a one-way ticket to the moon."

"You know, I had grown tired of ponies thinking I banish them to the moon if I was merely offended."

Shine instantly leapt up in horror. Quickly about-facing, he saw the mare that plagued his mind and heart landing before him, her face lined with serious intent.

"Princess?! What are you doing out here?!" Shine gasped.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. Paladin." Celestia dryly quipped.

"You shouldn't had followed me, Celestia." Shine muttered bitterly, "How did you even find me?"

"You were never a pony to draw attention to himself. I figured you would take the path less traveled. But I must say, these woods are not a safe place for a pegasi who cannot fly." Celestia explained.

"The same can be said about you, Princess." Shine rebutted, a bit more harshly than he intended, "Why did you follow me here?"

"Because you didn't say good-bye, Shine." Celestia explained, "You just left us without another word, and I would like to know why."

"Oh please, you of all ponies should know why I left." Shine snarled, although his words quivered with silent agony.

"What does you leaving have to do with what we did?" Celestia frowned.

"You wouldn't understand..." Shine growled, as he began walking away.

"Don't you dare say that!" Celestia snapped, as she quickly cut him off, seething fiercely, "Why are you acting like this? You kissed me, ran away from me, and now you are doing it again!" Celestia's eyes then turn to hurt, "Are you... are you ashamed that we kissed?"

Shine tried to look away and not gaze into those beautiful amethyst orbs.

"Answer me! What was it I did that you suddenly hate me?!" Celestia demanded, fighting down the tears in her eyes.

Those last two words hit Shine hard.

"Hate you?" Shine repeated, his angered expression softening, as his eyes grew misty, "Celestia, I don't hate you. I can never hate you. That's the problem."

Celestia's eyes widened, and her heart beat faster than usual. "What do you mean?"

Shine let out a heavy sigh.

"Celestia... I'd originally came to Canterlot, focused on getting my Cutie Mark, and whether you helped me or not, I would've headed back to Dodge Junction, end of story... but instead of getting a Cutie Mark..." Shine glanced at Celestia, his eyes tearing up. "I ended up falling for you, Celestia."

"Shine..." Celestia whispered.

"The last three months I spent with you was the greatest time of my life." Shine confessed. "From the moment I first saw you, your beauty, your kindness, and your benevolence made me feel things that I'd never felt before. I tried to deny these feelings, but each passing moment I spent with you, it became harder and harder. Soon, I felt like it was possible... possible that maybe... just maybe, we could be together. When I kissed you, I realized two things: one, I had fallen irrevocably in love with you. And two: we can never be together."

"Why would you think that?" Celestia asked, her voice failing her as his confession touched home.

"Celestia, you and I come from two very different worlds." Dusk sighed. "You're an alicorn, who lived through roughly ten of my ancestors' lives, born into royalty. You're one of two princesses of Equestria, loved and respected by everypony around you. Me? I'm just a mortal farm Pegasi without a Cutie Mark. Don't you see? I'm not worthy of you. I never was. And it kills me right here..." Shine gestured to his heart, as a tear ran down his cheek. "...Knowing that. That's why I left like I did... I can't live in your world, Celestia... I can't live in it, with my heart wanting something that I can't have."

"Shine... I... I..." Celestia tried to speak, but her eyes were tearing up.

"I can easily understand if you don't feel the same way about me." Shine muttered, as he turned away. "But do know that I will always hold you dear to my heart, and that I am only doing this as a favor for both of us... good-bye…"

Celestia became speechless, seeing the Pegasi laying his heart out before her and just walking away, feeling unworthy of even the ground she stood upon. She had to change that... she had to tell him how she felt... how much that he meant to her...

"Shine! Wait!" Celestia called out, about to run after her, "I l-"

A loud growl immediately cut her off, as both the princess and Shine's ears perked up in shock. Then, in the same fashion as you would in a horror movie, they gazed upon the trees, seeing ominous golden eyes falling upon them. Soon, they were being surrounded by Timberwolves.

"Oh no... Timberwolves..." Shine muttered.

As the Timberwolves advanced, Celestia fired a blast of magic from her horn. It struck one Timberwolf dead-on, smashing it to pieces. As the other Timberwolves crept forward, the pieces of their comrade reassembled themselves. Celestia stifled a curse as Shine took a step forth.

"Follow my lead." He declared, kicking a stone at a Timberwolf's legs, shattering them. "Best way to slow them down is to go for the legs."

"I take it this is not your first time in dealing with these beasts?" Celestia asked.

"Let's say that Big Red has a great distaste for these mutts, and came up with a hundred and twenty-one ways to render them helpless." Shine replied. Celestia dared not question what any of those tactics may be.

Following Shine's example, Celestia levitated up more stones, and flung them at their attackers, breaking more of their legs.

Once a few of them were down, Shine shouted, "Come on! We need to get out of here!" The two quickly turned around and bolted off to put ground between them and their predators.

But the Timberwolves' regenerative capabilities were faster than they thought, and they quickly followed. The alpha Timberwolf, much bigger than the rest of his pack, leapt at Celestia.

"Celestia, NO!" Shine screamed, as he quickly pushed her out of the way. Instead of the beast's intended target, the Timberwolf sunk it's teeth into his midsection.

"Aaah!" Shine howled.

"No!" Celestia gasped.

The Timberwolf bit down harder, causing Shine to scream louder, as he began throwing his front hooves like crazy, constantly smashing the wolf in the face.

Seeing the wolf inflicting pain upon the Pegasi, the Alicorn felt an unprecedented rage course through her veins. Celestia's eyes glowed white with fury.

**"Leave. Him. Alone!"** She roared.

Celestia charged through the Timberwolves, who gathered around the alpha as it continued biting into the Pegasi's body, taking on each one personally, using her magic to literally grab them and smash them into either the ground or the trees, fighting her way to the alpha.

The wolves then began to dog-pile onto the Alicorn, burying the mare under numerous bodies of feral lumber… but a light shone through the cracks and blasted all of them away, leaving a seething Celestia in their wake. At this point, her body had suffered numerous bites and scratches, especially in the wings, but she refused to stop.

When she finally reached the alpha, she bellowed in her Royal Canterlot voice.

**"Put him down!"** Celestia demanded.

The alpha merely obliged, tossing Shine aside as it girded itself for battle.

**"You will pay dearly for this!"** Celestia snarled.

The wolf let out a vicious growl as it prepared to lunge…

But Celestia was not at all intimidated. Her horn glowing more violently than it had before, she began levitating every rock surrounding them (as far as she could tell, she must had gotten every rock in the forest). With a flick of her horn, Celestia began bombarding the alpha from all sides with such ferocity, that the wolf had no time to regenerate it's body.

Within moments, the wolf was nothing more than splinters, broken beyond repair of any magic. Celestia gave heavy pants after unleashing all of her agony and anger upon the alpha Timberwolf, ignoring the stinging pain that lingered in her wings. They were not broken, thankfully, but scratched up.

However, that did not give her any relief. Immediately, she turned towards the downed figure of the brave pegasi that took the full brunt of the alpha's attack.

"Shine!" Celestia gasped, as she quickly ran to his side, quickly kneeling aside him to assert the damage.

Shine let out a pained moan as he struggled to glance up at the now teary-eyed mare. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, especially in the mid-section, where the alpha had struck him no doubt.

"C-Celestia..." Shine murmured, the pain making it hard to speak, "H-how bad... is-is it?"

Right now, Celestia was trying with all her might to remain calm and not break down... but seeing the stallion she loved in unbearable pain, all because of her no less, made it all but possible to do so. In fact, it prevented her from responding immediately.

"Just... just hold on, Shine... it's only... only a scratch." Celestia tried to sooth.

However, Shine was no fool. The pegasi only chuckled, possibly to deal with the pain.

"That bad, huh?" Shine mused, grunting from the pain, "That stinkin' wolf did a number on me."

Celestia wanted to agree with him... but a question lingered... no, _burned_ in her mind, and right now, she needed an answer.

"Why did you do it, Shine?" Celestia asked, fighting the falling tears that trickled down her cheeks, "Why did you do something as reckless as to endanger your life to save me?"

Shine only let out a sigh, as he glanced up at Celestia, giving a weak smile.

"It-it's like my pa explained to me... the meaning of the name Paladin... a paladin... was a knight... somepony who defend what they believe in..." He shakily lifted one of his hoof and wiped a tear off Celestia's cheek, "Y-you... Celestia... are what I... I believed in."

"S-Shine..." Celestia whispered.

"It's kinda c-cliche, I know... but I couldn't... let harm come to you..." Shine felt a tear come to his eye, "I love you, Celestia...I have for a long while. Can't believe... it took a darn Timberwolf's bite... to get it out there."

Celestia felt her heart did flips, hurting more than ever as she heard those three words come from Shine's mouth. Whether it was the situation they were in, or the raw emotions that lingered in the air, an impulse surged through the alicorn's mind, and she acted on it.

She placed her lips against Shine's. Normally, Shine would had been caught off-guard by such a powerful gesture... but his mind seem to had been thinking the same thing, as he generously returned the kiss with much gusto, feeling all his pain being taken away.

It was clear as the alicorn's sun... Shine, the mark-less orphaned farmer pony from Dodge Junction, loved Celesta. Celestia, the beloved, yet lonely princess of Equestria, loved Shine. And for once, all was right with the world.

The two remained in the loving embrace... when suddenly, a flash of light began to show on Shine's flank.

Celestia broke out of the loving kiss upon her eyes registering the flash of light, and looking towards the light, the alicorn let out a gasp.

"Shine..." Celestia whispered, nearly lost for words, more tears striking her eyes.

"W-what?" Shine asked, baffled.

"Look... look at your flank." Celestia responded.

Shine did as such, ignoring the pain in his body as he craned his neck to look at his flank...only for his mouth to drop in complete and utter shock.

Upon his flank, for all the world to see forevermore, was a Cutie Mark... his Cutie Mark. The brand was that of a sun, golden to dark orange, but in the middle, instead of a big yellow circle, there was a shield, same color as the outer part of the mark, with a golden cross in the middle of that shield.

"My... my Cutie Mark." Shine stuttered, his eyes nearly tearing up once more, "It...it finally came." His elation of no longer being a blank flank however was soon replaced with confusion, "...I don't understand..."

Celestia gave a tearful smile, "I believe I do." Shine glanced at Celestia oddly, "Your love for me was so great, that you were willing to risk your own life to protect me. Your special talent... it is to defend the ones you love... me..."

Shine nodded weakly. "Huh… woulda… woulda thunk it…" He was clearly moments from passing out.

"Hang in there, Shine." Celestia lifted him onto her back.

Celestia dashed back to the castle, her wings too damaged to fly, as Shine soon slipped into unconsciousness.

When Shine regained consciousness, he found himself back in the infirmary, Celestia, Luna, Gothic and Constell watching him with expectant eyes.

"Oh… dang, I feel like I've been run over by a train." Shine groaned, as he stood up in his bed. He noticed his mid-section was wrapped in bandages, all save his wings.

"Shine…you're awake…" Celestia nearly broke into tears as she embraced him.

"Gah! Easy there." Shine grimaced, idly petting her mane. "I'm still a little tender."

"I would say so." Luna nodded, "When we found you and Celestia, we feared the worst had come to pass."

"Yes. Celestia was all out of sorts when the doctors took you in to patch you up." Gothic explained, "Fortunately, your wounds were not as mortal as they seemed."

"I see…" Shine whispered, as he felt Celestia's grip loosen.

"Sorry." Celestia apologized, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "I just… I was…"

"It's fine, Celestia." Shine smiled warmly, "Sorry if I gave ya a scare."

Celestia only gave a small chuckle, "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Yeah. Although I feel sore all over." Shine admitted.

"Oh, you poor thing." Celestia smirked, as she planted a short kiss on his lips. "Does that make things better?"

"Much." Shine beamed.

"Whoa." Constell gaped. "It finally happened!"

"Well done, Shine." Gothic congratulated him. "I knew you'd get her eventually!"

"Is it true, big sister?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "I can deny my feelings no longer."

"That's good." Shine chuckled. "Hate to think I got chewed up like a bone for nothing..."

"I love you, Shine." Celestia smiled. "I just wish I'd realized it sooner."

"Same here." Shine admitted. "But once I get outta here… would you like to… you know… make up for lost time?"

Celestia smiled deeply as she kissed him again.

"I would love that…"

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. The Start of Something Good

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Eleven: The Start of Something Good**

Shine and Celestia's relationship didn't really change much after their confession of love; They shared the same activities they did before, only with a lot of kissing and cuddling on the side. Though they did indulge in some double-dating with Luna and Gothic.

Though they tried to keep their relationship clandestine, word somehow got out, and a picture of the two together graced the cover of the _Canterlot Gazette_. Shine, who never had much of a taste for the spotlight, was mortified.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing." He groaned one day, as he set the Gazette down on the table, it's headline reading in big bold letters 'CELESTIA IN NEWFOUND RELATIONSHIP WITH UNKNOWN PEGASI'. "Everypony knows who I am, and what I'm doing..."

"It's okay, Shine." Celestia soothed, "It was bound to happen eventually. You just have to deal with it."

"How?" Shine asked. "How do you handle being the center of attention?"

"It's not easy, I'll admit." Celestia sighed. "But I learned it's only a problem if you let it be. Ponies may talk about you, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to what they're saying, not if you don't want to."

"I guess I could give it a shot." Shine declared.

"Of course you will." Celestia nuzzled him.

It wasn't easy at first, but Shine learned to accept and overlook the media attention, and his relationship with Celestia continued apace. However, there was a thought burning at the back of his mind, concerning a certain somepony he'd left behind in Dodge Junction. One night, as he and Celestia were sitting on the balcony, he decided to bring it up.

"Celestia, ya recalled when I said I had a little sister?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Celestia nodded. "Mist, right?"

"Right." Shine nodded. "I realized that in all the things that happened over the three months, I had forgotten all about my life back in Dodge Junction. Ya see, I only told Big Red and Ms. Jubilee where I was going, and told them to tell no one else, especially Mist. My sis must be worried sick about me."

"Do you wish to visit her and set those worries to rest?" Celestia asked.

"Actually..." Shine confessed, as he scratched his mane. "The thing is… I don't want my sis growing up without her big brother being there. I was hoping that maybe… maybe that Mist could come live here… that is, if it's fine with you."

"It's perfectly okay." Celestia chuckled. "I'll have a carriage sent to pick her up first thing in the morning."

"Great." Shine smiled. "Trust me, you're going to love Mist. She's the sweetest little filly you'll ever meet. I must warn you though… she has this problem with her immune system, so she is pretty prone to illnesses. A cold breeze could easily sent her into shivers."

"Anything you say, she will be in good hooves." Celestia nodded. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Great!" Shine smirked, as he gave his marefriend a quick peck on the cheek as he trot off. "I'll send her a letter right now!"

Celestia was true to her word, sending the carriage off right after breakfast the following morning. As it was being pulled by Pegasus guards, it returned by the afternoon. Shine and Celestia stood ready to greet Mist. The little filly stepped out of the carriage, awestruck by the castle around her. Then she caught sight of Shine. Her face lit up with glee, and she charged into his waiting hooves.

"Shine!" She cheered.

"Mist!" Shine beamed, trying not to tear up from seeing his filly sister again, "Sorry I've been gone so long, kiddo. Things kinda got away from me."

"I'm just glad to see ya 'gain, bro." Mist smirked.

"Hello, Mist." Celestia stepped forward.

Mist's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She gaped. "You're Princess Celestia!"

"Last I checked." Celestia joked.

"Oh my, it's an honor." Mist bowed as she let go of Shine. "So… Shine, why are you at the castle? And when did you become friends with the princess? You weren't exactly clear in the letter."

"Well, actually... it's quite a long story." Shine smiled. "Me and the princess are a little more than friends..."

"Huh?" Mist tilted her head quizzically.

"What Shine is meaning to say is he and I are now... dating." Celestia revealed.

Mist froze in place, her brain processing the incredible statement.

"No. Way!" She cheered. "My big brother's dating a princess! This is amazing! No wonder you've been gone so long!"

"Well, that's not all there is to it." Shine chuckled. "I'd be happy to tell you all about it over dinner."

"Yes, please!" Mist smiled. "I'm starved!"

"I'm not surprised." Celestia declared, amused. "It was no doubt a long trip."

After the attendants had placed Mist's belongings into her new room (located next to Shine's), all three of them sat down for dinner. Luna, Gothic and Constell were at a stage show, so it was just those three. As they ate, Shine and Celestia relayed the story of how they came to be together.

"So ya really got your cutie mark, Shine?" Mist asked.

"See for yourself." Shine chuckled as he showed off his sun-shield crest-like mark. "Turned out I been lookin' in the wrong place for the longest time. But I believe it was well worth the wait." He cast a loving glance at Celestia.

"Oh, you charmer." Celestia giggled as she nuzzled Shine.

"How romantic." Mist cooed. "Does this mean Celestia will be my big sister one day?"

Shine and Celestia quickly stiffened up as they both blushed viciously.

"Let's not go and jump the barrel there, Mist." Shine said nervously. "There's no need to rush things."

"I agree." Celestia nodded. "For now, we'll just take our time and enjoy each other's' company."

"No argument there." Shine quickly accepted.

"Fine." Mist sighed. "But when you _do_ get married, I get to be the flower filly, okay?"

"Okay." Shine and Celestia chuckled together.

That night, while Shine was putting Mist to bed, Celestia was writing a letter to Twilight Sparkle.

_My dearest Twilight,_

_You and your friends have often written to me of your discoveries of love. Well, now I can finally return the favor. I have met a wonderful stallion named Shine Paladin. He and I are in love. I finally know how you feel when you're with Flash. I would be quite happy if you could come and meet him sometime._

_Your dear friend, Princess Celestia._

At her library home, Twilight reread the letter for the third time.

"Unbelievable." She gasped. "Congratulations, Celestia."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. A Royal Gathering

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Twelve: A Royal Gathering**

Days passed by since Mist's arrival. Exactly as Shine told Celestia, she was indeed a very sweet filly. Unlike Shine, it had only taken the young filly a day to acclimate to her new surroundings within the castle.

When Luna and her family were told of their new 'guest', they were elated and already made it a point to befriend the young filly, especially Constell, who was excited to have a pony around her age to hang out with. Blueblood on the other hoof, was dismayed that another 'commoner' would be staying under their roof.

"Might as well hold an open house for every dirt-loving farmer to come by." Blueblood grumbled to himself. However, he dared not voice these outrages aloud, unsure of what he would fear most: Shine's angry words or Luna's right front hoof.

As for Shine and Celestia, their relationship soon came to it's first month and was still as strong as it was a month back. At this point, almost every pony in Canterlot had finally learned about Celestia's new 'coltfriend' (and subsequently, his young sister). Fortunately, the media's presence had been lacking as of late, due to a rather big incident at the Crystal Empire involving changelings and the son of a certain princess that gathered a lot of attention.

Therefore, it was a very quiet afternoon that day in Canterlot Castle. As a common pastime for when Celestia was not off performing royal duties, the two lounged about in the study, making small talk. This afternoon was no different.

"Ah, this is absolutely wonderful, wouldn't you say, Shine?" Celestia smiled, nuzzling Shine's chin.

"I'll say. Just you and me, no obligations, not having your name and picture plastered in every newspaper, no worries...truly makes this day one in a million." Shine sighed contently, wrapping his wings around Celestia, "Only one thing could make this moment even better."

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be." Celestia joked as the two close in for a kiss...

*THUD!*

Shine and Celestia quickly jolted as they glanced at the nearby desk, where Mist was reading quietly (so quietly in fact that the two had forgotten she was there), as Mist had just finished the rather big book she was reading.

"Three books down, four to go." Mist mused, as she placed it on a pile next to her.

"Wow, Mist. You read all those books in the hour we've been sitting here?" Shine gaped.

"Yup. I just couldn't put them down. Dodge Junction didn't have even a fourth of the books here." Mist smirked.

"Well, you always had a thing for books, Mist." Shine shook his head with a smile.

"Indeed. In fact, you remind me of another filly who was just as much as a bookworm as you are." Celestia chuckled.

All of the sudden, a trail of smoke came trailing into the study.

"What in tarnation?" Shine exclaimed.

The wisp bolted towards Celestia before soon materializing into a scroll, as Celestia opened it up with her magic.

"My, speak of the windigos, it's a letter from Twilight Sparkle." Celestia smiled.

"Twilight Sparkle? The _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle?" Mist gaped.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded as she then scanned the contents of the letter, "Dear Princess Celestia, I had recently received your letter regarding you being in a newfound relationship with this 'Shine' fellow. I must say, Princess, you really caught me by surprise. Which is why I am writing this letter to inform you that me and my family will be coming up to visit you tomorrow to meet him. Also, I have forwarded a letter to Cadance and her family to come as well. It would be a royal family reunion! Hope to see you soon, your faithful friend and fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle."

"Well, looks like I'll be meeting the in-laws sooner than I thought." Shine noted.

"Oh, wow." Mist whispered. "This time tomorrow, I'll be up to my ears in princesses! Yay!"

"Easy there, Mist." Shine told her. "It's not like it'll be a party or anything. Just a little meet-n-greet, that's all."

"So I can meet them too?" Mist asked excitedly.

"Of course." Celestia smiled. "Just remember to mind your manners."

"I will!" Mist nodded. "Ohh, I can't wait!"

"Yeah…" Shine agreed…although a part of him seem to be hesitant.

Celestia noticed it as she lean in towards Shine, "You aren't nervous, are you, Shine?"

"Well…this is practically your family we are talking about here." Shine explained, "And since I'm your coltfriend…"

"Ah, I see." Celestia gave an understanding smile, "Do not fret about it. Just be yourself and they will love you."

"If you say so, Celestia…" Shine sighed, only a little alleviated of his worries.

That night, neither Shine nor Mist could sleep. While Mist was too excited, Shine was too worried about whether he could make a good impression.

In the morning, they had breakfast, then their way outside, where a pair of carriages (One alabastor, one crystal) arrived. Out of the alabastor carriage emerged Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Prince Dusk Glow, and Princess Starlight Twinkle. Out of the other emerged Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor, and Prince Anthem.

"Hello, everypony." Celestia smiled. "How wonderful is it to see you all again."

"The feeling's mutual, Princess." Flash nodded.

"Yeah, it is nice to finally get out of the cold north every once in a while." Shining explained.

"It is truly great to see you again, Celestia." Twilight hugged Celestia, "So…where is this 'Shine' you had told me about?"

"Uh…that would be me." Shine announced, as both royal families looked at the pegasi, "I am Shine Paladin, but just 'Shine' will do."

"Shine, how nice to see you again…and in higher spirits, no less." Cadance greeted, as she gestured to her family, "This is my mate Shining Armor, and my son Anthem."

"So this is the Shine Cadance told me about." Shining mused.

"Yeah, mom told me a lot about you." Anthem smirked.

"Hello there." Twilight smiled as she went up to Shine, "I am Twilight Sparkle. But you can call me Twilight. This here is my husband, Flash, and my children, Dusk and Starlight."

"A Pegasus, eh?" Flash noted. "I'm not surprised. There's something about a stallion with wings that mares just can't resist."

"Keep thinking that, dear." Twilight chuckled.

Mist stepped forward.

"Oh, before I forget, this is my young sister, Mist." Shine introduced, "She-"

"Hi, Dusk!" Mist chirped, catching Shine off-guard.

"Hey, kiddo, no time no see!" Dusk smiled.

"Wait, you know each other?" Shine asked.

"Yeah, I met Mist and your friend Big Red over in Vanhoover while I was traveling Equestria." Dusk recalled. "Poor little filly got sick, and I had to help Big Red get the stuff he needed to help her."

"He sure did." Mist nodded.

"Well then, thank you, Dusk." Shine smiled.

"No problem." Dusk smiled. "You know, I recall Big Red telling me about you, said you were heading to Canterlot. I had no idea dating Celestia was the reason."

"It's a tad more complicated than that." Shine shrugged. "Why don't y'all come inside, and I'll explain?"

Once indoors, Shine relayed his tale in a small dining room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's the most unique talent I've ever heard of." Shining declared.

"Yeah, I would never've guessed it myself." Shine admitted.

"Isn't it romantic?" Mist asked.

"Sooo romantic!" Starlight agreed.

"Ugh, fillies." Anthem rolled his eyes.

"No offense, Celestia, but I never imagined you being with a special somepony." Twilight confessed.

"None taken." Celestia smiled. "Until recently, neither did I. How fortunate that the stallion of my dreams would happen to arrive on my doorstep - even if it did take me a while to realise it."

"I knew from the very moment I saw you both together." Cadance boasted. "Princess of love, remember?"

"So…how close are you and Aunt Celestia?" Starlight asked.

Shine cast a smile at Celestia, "Oh, you can say that I am rather taken with her-"

"How long have you two been dating?" Starlight followed up.

The pegasi stifled a bit at the suddenness of the next question, "Well, not for a while. About a mon-"

"When will I start calling you Uncle Paladin?" Starlight exclaimed.

Everyone in the room immediately went mute, as Shine and Celestia both went mute and their cheeks beet red.

"Uh…well…I…" Shine stammered.

"Starlight, please don't badger Shine with these questions. It's rude" Twilight admonished.

"Sorry…" Starlight cringed.

"Hey, it's fine." Shine sighed, relieved to not having to answer the last question.

"But, since Starlight brought it up…" Twilight began, "How 'serious' are you two?"

Shine stifled a groan. Fortunately, Flash stepped in.

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" Flash suggested, noticing the stumped and embarrassed expressions on both Shine and Celestia's face.

"Agreed." Shine and Celestia said in unison.

"Where's Aunt Luna?" Dusk asked, "I figured her, uncle Gothic, Constell, or at least Blueblood would be here."

"I'm afraid Luna and her family are making a goodwill trip to Saddle Arabia today." Celestia explained. "As for Blueblood, he said something about some meeting."

"Hmph, how typical of Blueboy to not be around." Flash grimaced, "I sure hope he hadn't given you any trouble, Shine."

"No, not really." Shine lied, intentionally omitting the 'incident' from a couple months back, "I'm sure he'll warm up to me sooner or later."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Shining nodded.

As the day wore on, the adults talked, while the kids played together outside in the gardens. Mist got on especially well with Starlight, who was the closest to her age. All too soon, the day came to an end, and the visitors had to depart for their respective homes.

"It was good to meet you, Shine." Twilight smiled. "It's not every day you meet a stallion worthy of a princess's heart."

"Thanks, Twilight." Shine smiled. "I'll take good care of her. You have my word."

"You take care as well, Mist." Dusk smiled.

"You can count on it." Mist cheered, giving a small hoof bump.

Celestia nuzzled against Shine as their visitors departed.

"It's been quite a day." She smiled. "Didn't go as bad as you feared, did it?"

"Not at all." Shine agreed. "Then again, anypony who's part of your family can't be all bad... well, not as bad as Blueblood, at least."

"Naturally." Celestia chuckled, "Although I found it quite noble of you to had not brought up that altercation you had with him."

"Well, I truly do think there's good in the pony." Shine explained, "Just buried deep within…" Celestia looked at him incredulously, "And I mean _really_ deep."

"Well then, perhaps I should have the gardeners lend you a shovel." Celestia joked. "It might take quite a bit of digging to get there."

The two shared a wry laugh as they went back into the castle.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. The Package, The Prince and the Thief

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Package, The Prince, and the Thief**

Shine was sneaking through Canterlot, stealthily making his way into the post office. Fortunately, Canterlot was quiet that sunny afternoon, making it easier for 'Celestia's coltfriend', as they called him, to make it to the post office without much trouble.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a 'package'." He told a teller, ever so vigilant. "Is it here?"

"Of course, sir." The teller nodded. "It came in last night."

The teller handed Shine a small box.

"Great." He smiled. "Just perfect."

As Shine left the post office, smiling broadly, he bumped into somepony.

"Watch where you're going, you- Oh, it's you." It was Blueblood.

"Oh." Shine groaned. "Hi, Blueblood."

"What are you doing out here?" Blueblood snorted. "And what's in that box?"

"None of your business." Shine said defensively.

"Whatever's in there, it must be important for you to tear yourself away from my Aunt." Blueblood noted. "A sickeningly saccharine token of love, perhaps? Or is it something from that hick home town of yours?"

Shine set down the package.

"I already told you, it's none of your business." Shine repeated. "So why don't you go back to the castle and get your precious mane done? That's all you seem to be good at."

"How dare you, you loathsome commoner." Blueblood sneered. "Just because you're dating Celestia, doesn't mean you can say what you want to me."

"You know, Blueblood, I had it up to here with your high and mighty attitude!" Shine seethed. "Why you're still a prince is beyond me!"

"The better question is how you could find Celestia so attractive when she is old enough to be your grandmother… a hundred times over!" Blueblood snapped.

"How can you say that about her?!" Shine roared.

"Simple, she has no respect whatsoever for traditions and the royal hierarchy!" Blueblood shot back. "Instead of courting a pony of noble birth, she goes and falls for you, a dirt-wallowing chicken! What's next, she's going to go cuckoo and take up mud-wrestling and speaking illiterate words like a hill-billy?!"

"Watch it, pal…" Shine threatened. "Don't you dare think that because you're 'royalty' I won't buck your stupid flank to next Tuesday!"

"I will not be spoken to that way!" Blueblood snarled, getting in Shine's face.

"Then stay out of my business!" Shine seethed.

"Make me!" Blueblood chided.

While they argued, the ground by Shine's hooves gave way, and a Diamond Dog popped out of the ground and snatched the box.

"For me?" The Diamond Dog smirked. "You shouldn't have!"

The Diamond Dog dived back underground with it's prize.

"No!" Shine yelled as he dived for the hole, only for the dog to cover up the hole. "Come back!"

"Well, that's the last we'll see of that package." Blueblood shrugged. "Too bad."

"You don't understand! That package was for Celestia!" Shine declared.

"…So?" Blueblood asked.

"It is an important package, you dingus! I was supposed to give it to her tonight!" Shine snapped.

"Come on, surely you can get her a new one." Blueblood insisted.

"No. It's a very special gift for Celestia!" Shine insisted. "I'll be darned if I let some filthy diamond hoarders take something from her!"

"Diamond?" Blueblood repeated, as a surge of dread ran through him. _'Not a diamond engagement ring, I hope!'_ He thought, before speaking again. "Why not just send the guards after it?"

"It'd take too long, Shine declared. "I'm going after it myself - And you're coming with me."

"Me?!" Blueblood yelped. "Why me?"

"Because it's your fault it was nabbed in the first place!" Shine retorted. "Unless you want Celestia to hear of it, you'll come back me up."

"_Fiiiiine._" Blueblood groaned.

"Come on." Shine instructed. "There's a cave just outside Canterlot. Diamond Dogs are rumored to be hiding there. That's our best shot of nabbing that thief and getting the package back!"

Deep in the underground caverns beneath Canterlot, a group of Diamond Dogs had made a small encampment. In the middle lay a pile of assorted jewels and trinkets. Approaching the pile were Rover, Spot, and Fido. They had grown old and out of shape over the last twenty years, but evidently, their hunger for gems had not faded... in fact, one could argue that it had grown.

"Ah, those ponies were such suckers." Fido chortled.

"Yeah. Big suckers." Spot agreed.

"Agreed, my dear brothers. Who would leave such a _precious_ package on the ground like that?" Rover sneered, as he sniffed the said package. "Hmm, I can smell the _preciousness_ wafting off of it."

"Uh, do we even know what it is?" Fido asked.

"Who cares? All I know that it is now ours and not theirs!" Rover snapped.

"Correction, it's Celestia's!"

The three dogs about-face to find Shine hovering before them.

"Who are you?!" Spot demanded.

"Ponies call me Shine... but you mutts can call me 'Shine Paladin'." Shine growled.

"Paladin? I think I heard about you. You're the princess's pretty boy, aren't you?" Rover grumbled.

"The term is coltfriend." Shine snapped, "And if you don't hand over that package, you are going to make him very mad."

"Really now? All by your lonesome self?" Rover sneered.

"Not by myself. I brought back-up." Shine rebutted.

"Back-up?" The dogs gulped in unison, fearing that he might had brought the entire Royal Guard here.

"Yeah, right there!" Shine pointed to a nearby rock. Blueblood inched himself from behind the rock.

"Don't mind me, gentle... er... dogs." Blueblood stammered. "I am not with this pony."

"That's your back-up? A wimpy Unicorn prince?" Rover asked in disbelief, as the three soon burst into laughter. "Oh boy, you had us there for a moment. You honestly didn't bring any Royal Guards?"

"Well...not exactly." Shine admitted. "But I believe they don't need to be troubled in dealing with a couple of bad dogs."

"Bold words for such a puny Pegasi." Spot grumbled.

"You think you scare me? The only things that make you different from Timberwolves is being able to talk... and even then, Timberwolves are still scarier than your ugly mugs." Shine taunted.

"Oh, them fighting words!" Fido roared.

"Now I am going to give you three two options: A, give us the package in your paws and we can forget this whole incident... or B, get the biggest hind-kicking of the lifetime by yours truly." Shine threatened.

"Are you crazy, Shine?!" Blueblood snapped. "These are not the kind of... beings that can be negotiated with! No package is worth getting ourselves killed, or worse!"

"Relax, Blueboy. I got this." Shine shrugged off Blueblood's words, not bothering to face him. "I am not leaving without the package. Besides, I read a bit about these brutes. They're always all bark but no bite."

"How about C, none of the above?!" Rover growled. "Dogs, round up!"

Almost immediately, the two ponies found themselves surrounded by a bunch of armor-clad dogs, baring teeth and claws at them.

Blueblood glared at Shine, whose brave exterior had faltered...

"Well...almost always." Shine corrected.

"Attack!" Rover barked.

The Diamond Dogs charged. Shine found himself having to deal with most of them, using his powerful cherry-bucking legs to down them left from right.

Meanwhile, Blueblood came face to face with Spot.

"You're going down, pretty boy!" Spot roared.

"You want to bet, you foul mutt?!" Blueblood taunted, "En garde!"

The Diamond Dog and Blueblood charged at each other…only to begin swatting at each others with their hooves and paws in a rather wimpy slapping fight.

"Take this!" Shine snapped as he uppercutted one dog. "And that!" He back kicks another dog behind him, "And some of these!" He sucker punches one right in the eye. Soon, he found all the dogs were out of commission, "Come on! Is that the best you got?!"

"Not the least! Spot, Fido!" Rover called.

Spot, hearing his name, merely punched Blueblood with a single blow, knocking the unicorn against a wall. Shaking off the daze, Blueblood realized something…

"AH! I CHIPPED A HOOF!" Blueblood cried in agony.

Rover, Spot, and Fido soon surrounded Shine.

"DOGPILE!" The three roared at once, dogpiling upon the pegasi.

"GAH! Get. Off. Me!" Shine cried.

Blueblood looked up from his tarnished hoof and saw that Shine was in trouble. Lighting up his horn, he sent the rock he had been hiding behind right at them, knocking the Diamond Dog trio away from Shine and into a wall. Unfortunately, the impact caused the wall to crack, with an ensuing rumbling noise indicating that the whole tunnel was about to collapse.

"Time to go!" Blueblood shrieked. He made a beeline for the exit, followed closely by Shine.

The two stallions got out just in time, a shower of rubble following them outside.

"Oh, no!" Shine gasped. "I forgot about the package!"

"Did you, now?" Blueblood smirked nonchalantly. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't."

Blueblood took the package out from inside his jacket.

"You saved it?!" Shine gasped. "I don't understand… why did you…"

Blueblood sighed heavily.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you deserve aunt Celestia." Blueblood confessed. "You're her perfect stallion. And as old as she may be, she seems really happy with you. And I suppose if she is happy, I can be happy too."

"Wow… thanks, Blueblood." Shine said, astounded.

"It was the least I could do… especially after all that I had said and done." Blueblood admitted. "Which I only ask this… could you forgive this foolish prince for his… un-royal like behavior?"

"Ah, water offa duck's back." Shine waved his hooves. "I'm not the type to hold a grudge, anyway."

At that moment, Celestia and Luna, along with the whole Royal Guard, arrived, no doubt coming to investigate the small tremor that occurred when the cave came in.

"Shine!" Celestia gasped. "Were you in there? You weren't hurt, were you?"

Celestia hugged Shine tightly.

"I'm fine, cherryblossom." Shine smiled, using his pet name for her. "But if Blueblood weren't there, I'd've really be in trouble."

"Really?" Celestia, Luna and the guards chorused.

"You don't have to sound _that_ surprised." Blueblood pouted.

"What exactly were you doing in there, anyway?" Celestia asked.

"Long story short, we were retrieving a little something I got for you." Shine declared.

Shine opened the package, revealing... a large slice of Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness.

"Your favorite." Shine smiled. "Fresh from Sugarcube Corner. Took a lot of favors to get it."

"A cake?" Blueblood goggled. "We risked our necks for a measly slice of cake?!"

"What, Celestia told me how much she loved the 'MMMM' before." Shine explained. "And given how rare it was, you must understand how important it was for me to get it back."

Blueblood's eye twitched.

"Uh, Blueblood? Are you alright?" Luna asked.

The Unicorn only let out a groan as he fainted on the spot, prompting everypony to laugh.

Later that night, before Shine retired to bed, he held up a smaller package, which had been hidden within the larger one, extracted right before he showed the cake to everyone, opening it up to reveal a blue-feathered ring.

"Sorry for the ruse, Blueboy." Shine smirked. "But I'm saving this for the right moment."

Shine smiled as he pulled open a drawer, which held a ticket to none other than the Grand Galloping Gala.

"It won't be long now…" Shine whispered as he gently placed it inside and shut the drawer.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. The Best Night Ever, Take Two

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Best Night Ever, Take Two**

It had been a very long road for Shine over the past year, not to mention one with a lot of twists and turns, but the rewards had been nothing less than bountiful. He had his Cutie Mark, his little sister by his side, the friendship and acceptance of the entire royal family, and ultimately, the heart of the beloved Princess Celestia. As Big Red would say after a great harvest season, it had been a good year.

However, there still remained one hurdle for Shine to overcome. And that hurdle was in the form of a small azure-feathered ringlet he had hidden in his dresser.

When he was a young colt, his father had always told him of a famous martial tradition that ran through his family, in which the stallion Pegasi would have a special ring forged with one of their feathers and they would give it to the one they wish to spend eternity with. It was a tradition worth following in Shine's book, so by pulling a few strings and calling in a few favors with his friends back in Dodge Junction, and by sneakily hiding it in with the package that he and Blueblood got back from the Diamond Dogs, he had received the ring that he intended on giving to the mare of his dreams... Celestia.

He also knew the time and place of which he plan to give his proposal: The Grand Galloping Gala. He even had a ticket for the event, granted to him by Celestia without a second thought. He was aware that the Gala was not one of Celestia's favorite events (at least, not till Twilight and her friends arrived to liven it up), but he intended to make this Gala memorable, for both her and himself.

Unfortunately, there was one slight detail he had yet to figure out... how he was going to propose to her. Shine had been racking his head for ideas about the right way to do it for the last couple of weeks. However, the right idea eluded him to tonight, the night of the Gala.

Celestia's sun was setting on that momentous night, as the Gala was an hour away from commencing. Shine was in his room getting ready. He was not one to, as his friends back home would put it, gussying himself up, but given how big of an event it was, he wanted to dress the part.

He wore a blue tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, and his usually unkempt hair was combed over. His family's necklace was still around his neck, the silver glinting in the light. At the moment, he was busy trying to tie a black bow tie, all the while humming a familiar tune...

_"At the gala, in the moonlight, with the most beautiful mare of all. Tonight the night, will the one true night, where I will take her aside and proudly say..."_ Shine hummed to himself, but stopped in frustration as he glared at the bow tie, "Come on, you blasted thing, why won't you tie?"

"Need a hoof, bro?"

Shine looked behind him to find Mist, wearing a small purple gown, just lying on his bed.

"Come on, sis, I think I can tie my own-"

But before Shine could finish, Mist simply flew up to him and within seconds, the bow tie was expertly knotted and placed firmly on Shine's neck.

"Tie." Shine finished, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, I just got ya halfway there."

"Right." Mist smirked, "I can't believe that tonight is the night you're going to pro-"

"Keep it down, Mist." Shine covered Mist's mouth, "The point of this night is to surprise Celestia."

"Sorry, Shine, but I was so psyched when you showed me the ring." Mist whispered giddily.

"I can understand that, Mist." Shine nodded, as he pulled out a leather box from his tuxedo's pocket and open it to show the special ring, "Tonight is going to be the best night ever... for both her... and me."

"Ooh, I am so happy for you, Shine." Mist smiled, "So... have you decided on how you were going to propose to her?"

"Well...not exactly." Shine admitted, "I'm hoping that the opportunity will present itself tonight."

"Quick question…if you and Celestia do get married… will that make me a princess by being related to you?" Mist asked.

"I'm not sure." Shine admitted. "Maybe it'll make you a duchess, or a dame... whatever that is."

"Well, I guess that's better then nothing." Mist shrugged.

There was a knock at the door, and Celestia's voice filtered through.

"Shine? Mist?" She asked. "Are you ready?"

"J-just a sec!" Shine yelped, hastily putting the box back in his pocket.

The door opened, and Celestia entered the room. She was wearing her formal attire, the kind she usually reserved for coronations and the like.

"Wow." Shine sighed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Shine." Celestia smiled. "And you look very handsome."

"What about me?" Mist twirled.

"You look wonderful, Mist." Celestia chuckled.

"Thanks." Mist giggled.

"Now, we must get down to the foyer." Celestia noted.

"What's the rush?" Shine asked. "The Gala hasn't started yet."

"True." Celestia nodded. "But we must be ready for when those doors open. There'll be so many ponies coming in, we're liable to get squashed underhoof."

"That sounds enjoyable." Mist said sarcastically.

"It can be a problem." Celestia nodded. "But we just have to take it in stride."

Shine, Celestia and Mist gathered downstairs, joining Luna, Gothic, Constell and Blueblood. Blueblood gave Shine a curt nod (Coming from him, it was quite a friendly greeting). Soon after, the doors opened.

"Here we go..." Shine muttered.

A veritable sea of ponies entered the castle. Several made a beeline for Celestia and Luna, while others made their way to the ballroom. Shine politely dodged and sidestepped the oncoming hoard. Once the flow had petered out, he realized he had lost Celestia.

"Celestia? Celestia?!" Shine called, before groaning to himself. _'Great. Just great. Five seconds in and you lose the mare. I better find her before the end of tonight.'_

As Shine searched for Celestia, he bumped into another pony.

"Whoa there, pardner." The mare said.

"Sorry." Shine apologised. He did a double-take. He had seen the mare and her partner before, in one of Celestia's photos. "Applejack and Caramel, right?"

"Right." Caramel nodded.

"Ain't surprised you know us." Applejack smiled. "Havin' a princess for a girlfriend keeps ya well-informed, huh?"

"Always a pleasure to meet a fellow farmer." Shine smiled. "I was a cherry bucker back at Dodge Junction myself."

"At Miss Cherry's Jubilee's ranch, right?" Applejack asked. "Ah worked there fer a spell years back. How is Miss Jubilee?"

"She's doing great." Shine nodded.

The band started playing a new song.

"They're playin' our song, beautiful." Caramel noted. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Applejack chuckled. "Nice meetin' ya, Shine."

"Same to you." Shine waved.

As Applejack and Caramel danced, Shine continued his search. A flash of white on his peripheral vision drew his attention, but it was not who he thought it was, instead it was Rarity, alongside her husband, Orion.

"Oh, pardon me, I thought you were someone else." Shine apologized.

"Ah, Shine Paladin, we meet at last!" Rarity declared.

"Lovely to meet you." Orion added, stepping beside Rarity.

"And you, too." Shine replied.

"So how absolutely marvelous to meet the lover of the princess herself. The papers simply haven't done you justice." Rarity mused, as she circled around Shine, "You look really handsome in that tuxedo, and that silver necklace brings out your eyes like none other!"

"Really?" Shine asked, as he held up his necklace, "Well, thanks, it was my father."

"So, Mr. Paladin, how have you been enjoying your residence here at the castle?"

"It's okay." Shine declared. "Everypony's been real nice to me."

"Everypony, you say?" Rarity cast a glare at Blueblood, who was chatting with a trio of mares. "Even him?"

"Well, not at first." Shine admitted. "But he's an okay stallion, once you get to know him."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Rarity snorted.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm looking for somepony." Shine declared. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Of course, go right ahead." Orion stepped aside.

Shine kept on his search, but was stopped by a pink blur moving in front of him.

"Hi there!" Pinkie Pie screeched.

"Aah!" Shine gasped, jumping back in shock. He had heard of Pinkie's exuberance, but nothing could have prepared to experience it firsthoof.

"You're Shine Paladin!" She pointed.

"Uh…yes?" Shine answered with uncertainty.

Pinkie's husband, Cherry Fizzy, moved in uncomfortably close, staring at Shine.

"Yep." He nodded. "It's definitely him."

"Oh, it's so good to meet you!" Pinkie yelped. "If we weren't already at a party, I'd throw a 'nice to meet you, Shine' party!"

"That's... nice." Shine said awkwardly.

"Oh, only the very best for the lover boy of the most beloved, most venerated, most everything-good princess of Equestria! I had read lots and lots about you, but they never told me what a real cutie you were. If I weren't madly in love with Cherry here, I would date you in a heartbeat!" Pinkie chattered.

"Uh…thanks?" Shine replied.

"Ooh, look, sweetie!" Cherry Fizzy pointed at the buffet table. "Chocolate éclairs!"

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie squealed. "See you later, Shine!"

Pinkie and Cherry dashed over to the table and messily devoured the éclairs.

"Yikes, that was the weirdest conversation I had ever had…" Shine declared.

Shine decided to step outside, both for some air, and in hopes Celestia had done the same. As he stepped into the gardens, he came upon a peculiar sight; Two Pegasi sitting in a tree, surrounded by birds.

"Oh, hello." Fluttershy waved. "Don't mind us. We're just feeding the birds."

"I won't." Shine nodded, before recognizing her. "Hey, you're Fluttershy, right?"

"Oh… uh, yes…" Fluttershy answered meekly. "You must be the Shine Paladin everypony was talking about." She gives a warm smile, "Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Forrest."

"How do you do." Forrest nodded.

"How do you do yourself." Shine nodded in reply.

Suddenly, two colorful streaks blew through the air, upsetting the birds.

"Whoa!" Shine gasped, nearly stumbling backwards.

"Hey, watch it!" Forrest yelled.

The two streaks slowed, becoming Rainbow Dash and her husband, Thunder Clap.

"Whoops." Rainbow shrugged. "Our bad."

"Yeah, me and my wife were just racing." Thunder agreed.

Rainbow noticed Shine.

"Well, who do we have here? The famous fly boy dating our Princess." Rainbow smirked.

"The name's Shine." Shine introduced himself. "It is rather nice to meet a once prestigious member of the Wonderbolts."

"Gee, thanks!" Rainbow nodded. "It was fun for a little while, but I soon realized that I don't need to be a part of an awesome team to be awesome myself!"

"'Sides, she's already awesome in my books." Thunder nuzzled Rainbow.

As he saw the two Pegasus together, he felt a bit of warmness inside, hoping that if things go as planned tonight, that would be him and Celestia.

"So, Shine, would you care to join me and my lady in flight?" Thunder offered.

"Can't, sorry." Shine shook his head. "I'm looking for somepony."

"Suit yourself." Rainbow smirked, as she and Thunder took off again.

"Good luck, Shine." Fluttershy waved.

Shine went back inside. Once there, he saw a familiar sight; Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.

"Hey, guys!" He called.

"Hi, Shine." Twilight waved.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Flash asked. "You look a little flushed."

"It's the lighting. You wouldn't happen to know where Celestia is, would you?" Shine asked.

"She's right over there." Twilight pointed.

Celestia was indeed there, in a corner of the room. Not wanting to wait another second, Shine marched forward resolutely.

Celestia quickly noticed her coltfriend as he approached swiftly.

"Oh, Shine, there you are, I was wondering where you had gotten off to." Celestia smiled.

"Celestia, there's something I have to ask you." He declared.

"What is it, Shine?" Celestia asked.

Shine gulped as he let out a deep breath. This was now or never.

"Now, I've never been much at making speeches. Even so in crowded places," Shine admitted. "But I will say that this past year with you has been the happiest of my life. You had given me everything I could ever hope for and done so much that I cannot repay. There is only one thing that could make me happier than I am now…"

Shine kneeled down on one knee, simultaneously pulling out the box, as he revealed the blue-feathered winged ring.

"Princess Celestia of Equestria, could you do me the honor of becoming Missus Paladin?" Shine continued.

The whole room went quiet. The band froze mid-song. Celestia stood stalk-still, stunned.

She wasn't the only one, as Luna, Twilight, Mist, and Blueblood witnessed the proposal more closely.

"Oh my…" Luna gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight questioned.

"An engagement ring?" Blueblood asked himself, "But how…when…" Then it hit him, as Blueblood gave a small chuckle, "That clever little sneak."

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh…" Mist whispered quickly, being the only one who knew of Shine's plans.

Celestia's shocked expression lingered… but soon dissolved into a smile with warm tears.

"Shine, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She declared.

The whole room cheered as Celestia lowered her head to let Shine put the ring on her horn. Rainbow and Thunder, who had just returned, cheered the loudest, while Fluttershy managed a modest 'yay'. However, their joy was nothing compared to Mist.

"WOO-HOO!" Mist cheered. "I'm gettin' a big sister!"

"Congratulations, sister…" Luna silently applauded, giving a prideful smile.

"At least I can now say that I didn't _almost_ die for a piece of pastry." Blueblood smirked.

"Did someone say pastry?" Pinkie chipped in.

In front of everypony, Shine and Celestia shared a loving kiss. While many ponies had said something in such a vein before, for them the Gala truly was the best night ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Remember Your Roots

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Fifteen: Remember Your Roots**

The news of Shine and Celestia's engagement had spread through all of Equestria like wildfire. Within the first few hours, ponies living as far out as the Crystal Empire and Dodge Junction had heard of the Princess's engagement to Shine.

A lot needed to be done before the big day arrived, and everyone in Canterlot knew it. Celestia and Shine had already decided that the day of their wedding should be in the early throes of autumn, as it was Celestia's favorite season (and Shine was willing to concur). Twilight and the others were all more than willing to lend a helping hoof, with Twilight appointing herself as the head coordinator of the wedding committee.

However, there was also a lot of work that needed to be done on both Shine's and Celestia's part.

Celestia was in her room, filling out invitations to the wedding, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door with her magic, and Luna came in.

"Greetings, sister. How goes the preparations?" Luna asked.

"Smoothly, fortunately." Celestia nodded, "Invitations have already been sent to Shine's family and friends back in Dodge Junction, and I am just finishing up invitations to send to all the royal families from all the kingdoms."

"Wow, it seems like you two will be having a wedding for the ages." Luna mused.

"I know. It is not every day that a princess gets married." Celestia stated.

"Especially a princess such as you, sister." Luna smiled. "In fact, somepony has come to the castle to help celebrate your engagement."

"Really, who?" Celestia asked.

Luna then gestured to the balcony, as Celestia went outside to look, only to gape at the sight of a very large crowd of ponies.

"Equestria." Luna smirked.

Moments later, Celestia and Shine emerged onto the balcony, to the delight of the cheering ponies.

"I'm a little confused here." Shine told Celestia. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Just smile, wave, and thank them for coming." Celestia told him.

"Uhh, thanks for coming?" Shine waved awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you all." Celestia added. "Your presence here means a lot to us."

The next morning, Shine was in his own room, reading a bunch of books, all of them regarding the life of royalty. Although Shine prefered to remain as his old farmer pony self, he knew that once he was married to Celestia, he would become a prince. And given how strict and judgmental most of the nobles were, he was spending a good portion of the morning trying to learn the ins and outs of princehood just so he could make a good impression for the engagement party that the nobles had put together for the couple this afternoon.

"The Royal We? What, did the pronoun 'I' or the word 'me' not exist back then?" Shine groaned.

His lapse of mental frustration was interrupted when a royal guard walked in.

"Shine Paladin, sir. There is a pony at the gates that seeks an audience with you." The guard stated.

"Sorry, but I don't think I am in the mood to see the crowd out there." Shine muttered, holding the bridge of his snout with his hoof.

"With all due respect, sir, this pony is insistent on seeing you." The guard explained.

"How insistent?" Shine asked with suspicion.

The guard was about to answer... when suddenly, another guard came in... being carried by a big red stallion behind him, holding the guard by the scruff of his neck, much to the two's surprise.

"Very." The carried guard whimpered.

"Sorry fer bargin' in, but Ah grew impatient." A familiar southern voice apologized after unceremoniously dropping the guard on the floor.

Shine's eyes widen and his mouth gaped, "Oh my gosh... Big Red?!"

"It's been a while, kid." Big Red smiled widely.

Almost instantaneously, Shine's mood lightened up and the Pegasi tackled the big pony, the two hugging each other tightly. The first guard, confirming the connection between the two, decided to give them some space, as he then dragged the stupefied guard that was carried in out of the room.

"I was carried... by a grown stallion." The guard whimpered.

"I don't believe it. What brings you here?!" Shine exclaimed.

"What else, other than mah best buddy is getting hitched!" Big Red explained, as he pulled out a _Dodge Junction Daily_ that had a picture of Shine and Celestia on the front. "Soon as Ah saw yer face in the papers, Ah went and hopped on the first train to Can-tur-lot. Reckon it gives me the chance to see you and lil' Mist again."

Shine frowned in guilt, "I'm really sorry about how sudden I was when I told you I was staying here. Not even without a proper explanation."

"Well, shoot, it's perfectly fine." Big Red shrugged off, "Me an' Cherry both knew you'd be leaving the nest someday, and who better to watch after Mist than her big brother?"

"Thanks, Red." Shine smiled.

"So... where's the lucky bride-to-be?" Big Red asked.

"Shine, are you in here?"

Princess Celestia entered the room, with Mist following behind her.

"I heard that someone came into the castle looking for y-" Celestia began.

"Big Red!" Mist cheered, as she quickly tackled Big Red.

"Mist! Aw, Ah missed you a whole bunch!" Big Red chuckled as he hugged the little filly.

"Shine, who is this stallion?" Celestia questioned.

"Oh, Celestia, allow me to introduce you to my best friend, Big Red." Shine gestured to Red, who put Mist down, "Big Red, this here is my to-be wife and princess of Equestria, Celestia."

"Well, shoot, it's an honor, ma'am." Big Red blushed as he took Celestia's hoof and kissed it. "And might Ah say... you look a lot taller in pony. Not to mention more purty."

"Why thank you, Mr. Red." Celestia smiled, "Shine has told me much about you."

"Is that so?" Big Red smirked. "Then you should know that Ah'm also Shine and Mist's gar-dee-an." He then grabbed both Shine and Mist in a bear hug. "Raised 'em both m'self."

"Well, you have certainly done a brilliant job. Shine is quite the gentlecolt." The alicorn complimented, causing Shine to blush.

"Naw, yer too kind, ma'am." Big Red nodded. "Though Ah must admit, Ah musta taught Shine well for him to have netted a fine prize such as yerself."

A blush appeared on Celestia's cheeks.

"Oh my, I now see where Shine gets his sweet nature." She beamed.

The doors opened again as Luna and Blueblood came in.

"What seems to be going on in here?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I found one of our guards curled up in a corner whimpering about some 'powerful' Earth Pony." Blueblood added.

"That's mah bad." Big Red raised his hoof.

"And who is this?" Luna questioned.

"Oh this is the stallion who raised Shine and Mist, Big Red." Celestia explained. "Mr. Red, this is my sister, Princess Luna, and my nephew, Prince Blueblood."

"Is that so? It is pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Luna said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Big Red beamed.

"Big Red... as in the stallion who found a hundred and twenty one ways to kill a Timberwolf?" Blueblood quipped fearfully.

"Actually, a hundred an' twenty-two." Big Red corrected. "Ah found another way to kill one... using this hoof." He gestured to his front hoof. "You should see all the hunting trophies Ah have back home."

"How... nice." Blueblood gulped, secretly praying that he wouldn't find out about his and Shine's 'past'.

"Now that introductions are aside, I would like to inform the 'lovely couple' that the party in your honor will commence shortly." Luna explained.

"My, is it that time already?" Celestia mused, "Then we must get ready. Come along, dear, we mustn't be late." She said to Shine.

"Yeah, I've got to run." Blueblood shrugged, as he cast an uneasy glance at Red while departing. "See you... around?"

"We must depart as well, come along, Mist, we have to fit you for your flower filly dress." Luna smiled.

"Okay, see you, Red!" Mist quickly pecked Red on the cheek as she hopped after the night alicorn.

"I'll catch up with you later, alright, Red?" Shine assumed.

"Sure, you and Celestia have fun, 'kay?" Big Red chuckled.

"Well, if you want, you are free to join us, Mr. Red." Celestia suggested.

"What?" Shine gasped.

"Oh naw, Ah don't wanna impose or nuthin'." The earth pony shrugged.

"I insist, I would like to get to know a dear friend of my husband-to-be more." Celestia smiled.

"If ya put it that way, who am Ah to deny a request from th' princess?" Big Red laughed.

"Cherryblossom...could you excuse me and Red for a second?" Shine requested

"Sure, dear, just don't be long." Celestia nuzzled Shine as she left the room. As soon as she did, Big Red tipped his hat.

"Hoo-wee, that is one nice-flanked kind beauty ya got there." Big Red whistled. "Just like yer pappy, you go to a faraway place to do some serious stuff, and you end up with a mare on your shoulder."

"Thanks..." Shine shrugged, although other matters were preventing him from enjoying that comment. "Look, Red, before we go to this party, I have to warn you..."

"Warn me? About what? It ain't like we're goin' huntin' fer Timberwolves." Big Red asked, mystified.

"I know, but... the ponies at this party aren't particularly like our friends back in Dodge Junction. They're very wealthy and come from very influential families." Shine glanced at Red, not sure if he was following him. "I'm not sure how they will react if they... met you."

"Uh... yer point?" Big Red asked.

Shine sighed.

"Look, all that I ask is that you, uh, be mindful of the others." Shine requested. "This isn't Dodge Junction. You understand?"

"Ah got ya, Shine." Big Red smiled and winked. "Don't you worry, Ah'll be on my best behavior. Jes' gimmee a sec to get ready."

"Good." Shine sighed in relief.

As Red dashed off somewhere, Shine went to catch up with Celestia.

"Shine, where's Big Red?" Celestia asked.

"He said something about getting ready for the party." Shine replied. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"Did somepony mention me?" Big Red's voice called.

Celestia and Shine turned to see Red... wearing a monocle.

"Uh, Red, what's with the monocle?" Shine asked.

"Well, Shine, it's a known fact that glasses make ponies look smarter and soph-ee-stee-cated." Red declared. "But since Ah left mah smart glasses at home, I had to make do with half'a one."

"Oookay." Shine said awkwardly.

"Now that we're all here, let's get to the party." Celestia declared. "It'll be starting soon."

With some trepidation, Shine followed alongside Celestia as they went over to the ballroom. Just before they entered, Shine caught Red's eye and mouthed "not Dodge Junction." Red nodded in understanding.

The second the doors opened, a cacophony of cheers and applause came from all the guests.

"That's a lot of guests." Shine noted.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded. "I think some mingling is in order."

"What, ya mean now?" Red asked. "In front'a all these ponies?"

"She means we should go and talk to them, Red." Shine explained.

"Oh." Red chuckled. "Mah bad."

The three split up. Shine went from pony to pony, making idle conversation. Soon, he found himself speaking with Fancypants. His blue mane and moustache had taken upon a gray color and there were a few wrinkles on his face, but he still had that charm he possessed years before.

"I must commend you, Shine. It must take an extraordinary pony to win the heart of one of the princesses." Fancypants smiled.

"Extraordinary?" Shine said modestly. "Aw no, I was just lucky."

"Well, luck or not, you are quite the stallion. Reminds me of myself at your age." Fancypants declared.

"Please, you are too k-"

Shine was interrupted by Big Red, who had appeared right beside him, saying "Psst!"

"Yes, Red?" Shine sighed.

"This is kinda embarrassing, but can Ah borrow a couple of bits for them fancy drinks?" Red asked.

"The drinks are free, Red." Shine pointed out.

"Oh, well shoot, what I am still standing here for?" Red chuckled, before running off in the direction of the bar.

"My, my, who was that fellow?" Fancypants said incredulously.

"Oh, a really close friend of mine." Shine chuckled nervously. "He's new here to Canterlot."

"Fascinating." Fancypants chuckled. "It is rather nice to meet a pony that is not native to Canterlot. The nobles here can become so boring."

"Yeah..." Shine nodded, taking silent pride in those words.

Meanwhile, Big Red was skimming the tables for something to eat.

"Geez, for ponies who are rich, they sure are mighty stingy when it comes tah quality food." He noted.

The burly stallion soon came across what looked like Pistachio ice cream.

"Ooh, at least they serve deserts in the middle of the day!" He smiled, before reading the label. "Wasabi? Is that fancy-schmancy talk for Pistachio ice cream?"

"Uh, sir, would you like some Wasabi?" The server pony asked.

"Well, sure, just give me a big scoop of the stuff." Red nodded.

"Sir, I highly advise against that, Wasabi is-" The shocked server started.

"Ah know, Ah know, Ah shouldn't eat a lot of the stuff, but come on, the Princess and mah best friend is getting married." Red interrupted.

The server hesitated, then gave him a scoop of Wasabi.

"My condolences, sir." He cringed.

"You too." Red smiled, putting a spoonful in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Shine was talking to some nobles.

"And then I realized the tree I was bucking had a beehive in it." He finished his story. "Boy, that was one hay of a day, am I right?"

The nobles glared, un-amused.

"Ooookay." Shine said, flustered.

A loud scream suddenly cut through the air, as a tongue-lolling Big Red dashed through the nobles and Shine, and buried his face into a fountain, drinking the water. Seconds later, he pulled out, his mane and hat all wet. Shine tried to refrain from face-hoofing, as the nobles looked in confusion and annoyance.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ eat the free Pistachio ice cream!" Red gasped. "It done turned!"

Big Red walked away, trying to shake off the burn.

"Who was that giant oaf?" One noble asked huffily.

Shine let out a heavy sigh.

After a few more of Big Red's shenanigans and Shine's attempts to get along with the nobles, Shine was simply getting a cup of the castle's wine, hoping it would calm his nerves. He turned to see Big Red relaying some sort of story to the nobles... and judging by the horrified expression on their faces, it could only be one of his Timberwolf hunts. Shine sighed, when Jet Set and Upper Crust soon approached him.

"Hello there." Jet Set said curtly. "Shine Paladin, I presume?

"That's me." Shine nodded.

"It is a treat to finally meet the stallion that Celestia had chosen to be her life's partner... although it will only be for a fraction of it." Upper Crust declared.

"Thanks... I think." Shine muttered, before changing the subject. "I hope you two are enjoying the party?"

"We would be... if not for one major detail." Jet Set grimaced.

Shine was about to ask what, when a few nobles ran away in fear, screaming. Big Red was following them.

"Hey, come back!" Red yelled. "Ah lived in the end! It's the Timberwolves that died a gruesome death!"

"Oh." Shine gulped.

"Honestly, who invited that brute to this party?" Upper Crust sniffed.

_'Brute?'_ Shine thought.

"Dear, dear, brute is such a dirty word... the better term would be 'savage'." Jet Set sneered.

"Now wait just a moment." Shine snarled, outraged. "I know he sticks out like a sore hoof... as much as I hate to admit it..." He muttered. "But give him a break! He's not from around here."

"Even worse!" Jet Set declared. "Ponies like him do not belong in our society. Just look at him!"

They glanced at Red, as he noticed one of the guards, and tried to make him laugh by making faces.

"He's oafish, incompetent..." Shine began to grow irritated at Jet Set's tirade. "...Moronic, ill-mannered..." Big Red finally got the guard to crack by lifting him up into the air, the guard yelling in horror. "...And good gracious, does he smell! In short, he's the worst kind of pony: a hillbilly idiot."

"That hill-billy idiot happens to be the greatest stallion I ever known!" Shine exploded. "You may not know it, but back in Dodge Junction, he's a hometown hero!"

"And how exactly would you know?" Upper Crust asked, suspicious.

"Because that pony..." Shine gestured to Red, who had put the guard down, and was comforting him. "...RAISED me!" Shine stomped his hoof. "He took me and my sister in when our parents died in a freak thunderstorm. He may not be a great stallion in your standards, but to me, he's one of the best... and that's more than anyone can say about you!"

Jet Set was astonished at first... before realizing something.

"He... raised you?" He gasped. "Oh my gosh, that makes a lot of sense."

"A whole lot of sense." Upper Crust added.

"What?" Shine asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you certainly don't fit in." Jet Set declared.

"I don't?" Shine asked.

"Yes." Jet Set nodded. "You are a nervous wreck among crowds, tell stories that no self-respecting nobles cares about, and your mane and coat are an absolute mess..."

"And don't get me started on that eyesore of an necklace you're wearing." Upper Crust added.

Shine was dumbfounded and downtrodden.

"I... I..." He stuttered.

"And the fact that you were raised by that pony only hardens this fact... Celestia is making a huge mistake marrying such an uncultured dolt." Jet Set sneered.

"Excuse ME?!" A familiar voice roared from behind them.

Jet Set and Upper Crust jumped up in shock, as they turned around to find Big Red glaring at them.

"What the... weren't you..." Jet Set babbled, pointing to where Big Red was. "...How?"

"Ah did not just hear you bad-mouth mah friend here, did Ah?" Big Red asked.

"What if you did?" Upper Crust huffed. "It's true!"

"True?!" Big Red repeated.

"Red, take it easy, it's fine." Shine tried to calm his friend.

"The hay it is, where do you two get the nerve to say such things?!" Big Red demanded, leaning in close to Jet Set.

"You think you can intimidate me with your foul breath?" Jet Set coughed.

"For your information, that's the very hot Pistachio ice cream you're smellin'." Big Red corrected him. "Secondly, Shine is one of the best ponies Ah know!"

"I highly doubt that!" Jet Set retorted.

Big Red took off his monocle.

"Shine, kindly hold this half-glass thingie." He passed it over to his friend. "Ah have seen many ponies like you in my days. Ponies who think that a couple a' bits or a famous old guy makes 'em so much better than the Ponies who actually earned their living. Now, ya'll are more than free to make fun a' me, because Ah've heard it all too much growing up for me to be bothered by it. But Shine here is one in a million: he didn't need money or class to woo the princess. He managed to win her heart all on his own, without any of that! You say he's a nervous wreck in crowds? Ah say mighty bashful! You say boring stories? Ah call those sweet memories and lessons! His looks? Rustic and rugged, a look mares go crazy for! And the necklace?!" He glared deeply at Jet Set. "It's more valuable than all the riches you will ever own!"

"A lot of words for a simple-minded farmer pony." Jet Set admitted.

"Yer missin' the point, rich boy." Big Red growled. "Shine not only deserves Celestia... he belongs with her! So what if he's not posh or rich or has a Trottingham accent? Ah'm a proud father, no matter what!"

"Red..." Shine smiled.

"And Ah will not stand around while some cheap, lyin', no-good, rotten, four-flushin', low-life, snake-lickin', dirt-eatin', inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-suckin', dog-kissin', brainless..." Big Red paused to nab a glass of wine from a waiter and sip from it. "Hopeless, heartless, overfed, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed filthy rich folks insult MAH SON!" He panted heavily. "So... you can take this cheap imitation wine and shove it!"

Big Red threw the wine all over Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Gah!" Jet Set yelped. "Why... why you insolent..."

"Is everything all right here?" Asked another familiar voice.

Jet Set and Upper Crust balked as Fancypants and Celestia approached them.

"No, it is not!" Upper Crust hissed. "This lout just insulted us!"

"Lout?" Fancypants asked. "Surely you don't mean this charmingly rustic fellow here?"

"Charming?" Jet Set gulped. "Surely you jest?"

"Surely not." Fancypants retorted. "A down-to-earth pony like him is a breath of fresh air amongst such stuffy nobles."

"But he's crude, uncouth, and distasteful!" Upper Crust grimaced. "He's..."

"Our honored guest." Celestia interrupted. "And I expect you to treat him as such."

"But he's-" Jet Set tried to say.

"Honored guest." Celestia repeated sternly.

"Yes, your majesty." Jet Set and Upper Crust bowed. They quickly bowed to Big Red too before slinking away.

"Ya'll had better run!" Big Red cried after them. "Yer lucky I'm ah pacifist, or you'd have a place on mah trophy wall!" He then turned to Fancypants and Celestia, "Mighty sorry about all that. Don't usually blow mah top like that."

"Don't you worry about it, Big Red." Celestia nodded, "I find it refreshing when some 'ponies' are knocked down from their high horses."

"I'm real sorry, Red." Shine sighed.

"Sorry fer what?" Big Red asked.

"For telling you to be different." Shine smiled. "It doesn't matter what anypony thinks. You just be yourself."

"Really?" Red asked.

"Really." Shine nodded.

"In that case, wait right there." Big Red dashed out of the room, returning moments later with a small case. "Who wants some of mah homemade cherry wine?"

"I'd like to try some." Fancypants held out his glass.

"Comin' right up." Big Red filled the glass.

Fancypants downed the wine.

"Hmm, a fine tipple, if I do say so myself." He declared. "And you say you made it yourself?"

"Darn tootin'." Big Red smiled. "It's a secret family recipe."

Celestia tried some next.

"Marvellous!" She smiled.

The guests took note, and several of the nobles tried some.

"Delicious!" Said the noble from before. "Such a fine vintage."

"I got more if you want." Big Red smiled.

"Have you ever considered selling this fabulous drink?" Asked another noble. "I guarantee it would make a tidy profit."

"No foolin'?" Big Red smiled. "Maybe we can jaw about that sometime."

Shine and Celestia looked on as Big Red gave out more wine. Shine was glad that his guardian had finally found a way to endear himself to the nobles.

Eventually, the party came to an end, and the exhausted royal family were preparing to retire.

"Not a bad night, overall." Shine yawned.

"Especially with Big Red to keep things... interesting." Celestia chuckled.

"Shoot, that's what Ah'm here for." Big Red smiled. "And Ah'll be here till mah boy here become mates with his gal."

"That will be wonderful." Shine nodded, "Like old times."

"Yep.." Big Red nodded. "But just so you know, if you two ever happen to… you know, wanna roll in the hay, don't be afraid to not do it on mah account."

Instantly, Shine and Celestia went blood red in the cheeks as well as the face.

"Red! We're not _that_ far into our relationship!" Shine stammered. We're not even married yet-"

"HEE-HEE! I'm just pulling ya leg…" Big Red laughed. "But seriously, don't ya take too long, I want to see some grandfoals in this lifetime."

Celestia and Shine, blushing harder than ever, were about to reply when Blueblood butted in.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is he going to sleep?" Blueblood pointed to Big Red. "Twilight and her friends have taken up the rest of the guest rooms."

Celestia and Shine glanced at Blueblood, then broke into diabolical grins.

"What?" Blueblood trembled.

Later, Blueblood was lying awake in his bed, with Big Red snoring next to him.

"Oh, when will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?!" Blueblood groaned, trying to use his pillow to block out the noise.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. The Wedding of the Century

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding of the Century**

The months flew by in a haze, and the big day finally arrived. Canterlot practically shut down in celebration, and ponies from all corners of Equestria gathered for a chance to catch a glimpse of the wedding proceedings.

The castle was abuzz with preparations. Maids and servants were rushing back and forth to get everything prepared for the big wedding and the reception that would follow, making last minute arrangements.

Since the Princess was getting married, about every single pony celebrity and royal family members were going to be there, even ones from out of Equestria. That said, security was heightened to the point that not even a parasprite would get in.

Out in the courtyard in front of the castle, a familiar giant Pegasi stallion, clad in Royal Captain armor, was pacing in front of about three dozen guards.

"Alright, ponies. Today is the big day." He announced. "The princess is getting married, and as you may remember twenty years ago, we had a breach in by a creature that will not be named, that went and assumed the identity of one of the royal family. It may have been a long time ago, but that does not mean the threat is not there. It is your sworn duty as a Royal Guardspony to serve and protect everypony that will be coming here, _especially_ the royal family. Which is why you are to keep an eye out for any creatures that may come here. Timberwolves, Diamond Dogs, Changelings, assassins, warmongers, if they pose a threat to anypony, you boot their flanks out of here! If you suspect a pony of being a Changeling, check them! It is imperative that this wedding goes without a hitch, and if it doesn't, you will face my wrath! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The guardsponies declared, all rattled by the captain's words.

"Good! You are all dismissed! Report to your station!" The captain ordered, and the ponies did as such.

"Wow, Iron, never took you for a strict taskmaster."

Iron Hooves glanced backwards and his stern expression softens as he saw Shine approached him.

"Shine! Long time, no see!" Iron smirked.

"I know. Look at you! Captain of the Royal Guard... I knew you had it in you." Shine chuckled.

"Well, Prince Armor was really pleased with my performance back at the Crystal Empire, and when he heard the Princess was getting married, he had me promoted and transferred back here." Iron smiled. "But enough about me, what about you? Last I saw you, you were just a guest here at the castle, and now, you're the lucky guy who marrying the Princess! How did that happen?"

"It's a really long story, one that could only be told in ten long chapters." Shine admits, "I'll be sure to tell you later on."

"Shine!" The voice of Blueblood called out, "We need to get you ready!"

"Gotta go. See ya, captain Iron!" Shine nodded, as Iron returned with a happy salute.

As the hour of the wedding approached, ponies started to file into the wedding hall of the castle. Having a bit of reprieve from all the preparations and practicing for the wedding, Mist and Constell were observing all the guests that were coming in from the balcony.

"Wow, look at all them ponies." Mist gaped.

"I know. Mother told me that almost everypony in Equestria is to be in attendance, some of them particularly famous." Constell explained.

She was right, as the two spotted two pegasi walking in, one of them a light blue one with a dark mane, and a yellow one with a fire-colored mane, both wearing what seem like uniforms.

"Oh my gosh, that's Soarin and Spitfire, the captain and co-captain of the Wonderbolts!" Mist nearly yelled in a fangirl-like way.

"Not to mention a wonderful couple." Constell smirked.

Following behind the duo was two unicorns, one of them a familiar moustached white unicorn, and at his side, a beautiful pink-maned white unicorn mare, donning a purple gown.

"There's Fancypants and famous supermodel Fleur De Lis!" Mist pointed out. "Fleur looks so pretty in that dress."

After them, standing proud above the ponies, was a giant minotaur, with a younger minotaur at his side.

"Oh, and there's Prime Minister Head Strong of Minostan, and his son, Junior." Constell explained.

Close behind them, standing out even more, was a elderly griffin, and by him, a young female griffin.

"And Baron Broadbeak of Aerovis and his daughter Tawny - wow, they even have griffins and minotaurs coming here." Constell mused.

Something suddenly caught Mist's eyes.

"Hey, Constell, who's that?" Mist pointed.

Constell glanced at whom she was pointing at, as a red carpet was suddenly rolled over the castle path, and strutting upon it, wearing a top hat and wielding a cane, a very familiar draconequus. He was waving to the crowd with a cheeky grin.

"Well, well..." Mist and Constell turned around to see Luna had joined them in watching the guests. "Look likes Discord had decided to grace us with his presence."

"Discord?" Mist asked, "Wait, isn't he that crazy dragon feller that tried spreading chaos?"

"Yes." Luna nodded, "But he has mellowed quite a bit over the years. He's pretty much a big teddy bear nowadays."

Down by the gates, Big Red, having shaved his scruffy beard and combed his mane, was waiting patiently, watching as guests after guests made their way into the castle.

"Come on, where is she?" Big Red asked himself, raising his hoof to shield his eyes from the sun as he search through the crowds.

Soon, a carriage came in, being pulled by ponies dressed in cowboy apparel, obviously from Dodge Junction.

"Bingo!" Big Red smirked as he came rushing to the carriage.

A guard was about to open the carriage door, only to be shoved aside by a rather agile Big Red, as the burly stallion took his place in opening the door. Coming out of the carriage was a pretty earth pony mare, wearing a pink bandanna around her neck and her rose red mane in a bun. It was Cherry Jubilee.

"Why, Red, how nice to see you again." Cherry smirked.

"Howdy, ma'am." Big Red tipped his hat, as he took her hoof, "Welcome tah Can-tur-lot Castle."

"Never thought I'd get to see it up close." Cherry smiled. "What a wonderful sight! And speakin' of wonderful sights, you're looking pretty handsome today, Red."

"Aw, shucks." Big Red blushed. "You look mighty purty yerself, miss Cherry."

"Well, I couldn't just wear anything to a royal wedding, could I?" Cherry blushed back. "Care to escort me inside?"

"It'd be mah honor." Big Red nodded.

Inside the castle, Celestia was getting herself ready. She had donned a magnificent white and gold wedding dress (designed by Rarity, naturally), and Cadance was styling her mane.

"You're going to look beautiful, auntie." Cadance beamed.

"Of course I will." Celestia smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Oh, sister, I have been waiting for this day to come." Luna chuckled. "Now you will finally know the full, unfettered joy of married life."

"I can't wait." Celestia smiled.

Meanwhile, Shine, attended by Shining Armor, Blueblood and Gothic, was fully dressed, but nervously pacing around the room.

"Feeling a little nervous, pal?" Gothic asked.

"A little." Shine wheezed. "I just... can't believe this day has finally come. I didn't think it'd be so...galling."

"You're not getting cold hooves, are you?" Shining asked.

"Of course not!" Shine shot back. "I love Celestia! I'm the one who proposed, remember?"

"Easy there." Blueblood said. "He was just asking."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Shine sighed.

"No problem." Shining smiled. "We'd better get moving. It's almost time."

As it was for Shining and Cadance's wedding, the throne room had been filled with pews. The guests were sat in their seats. Luna had been given the task of officiating the ceremony, and stood ready at the altar. Her husband, children and friends were sat in the front pews, waiting excitedly for the wedding to get underway.

Shine entered the room, joined by his best stallions: Big Red, Gothic and Blueblood. They walked down the aisle toward the altar, to the silent joy of the assembled ponies.

"Look at you." Big Red whispered to Shine. "Seems like just yesterday you were a little colt Ah took in, and now yer marryin' a princess. Yer folks'd be proud if they could see you now."

Shine stroked his locket, which he was wearing under his tuxedo.

"Thanks, Red." He beamed.

As they took their places, waiting for the bride to enter. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened, and Fluttershy had her bird friends play the wedding march. Celestia, her mane styled into elegant curls, marched up the aisle, joined by her mare of honor, Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, and Mist, who, as she had been promised months ago, had been made the flower filly.

Shine stared in amazement; Celestia was even more beautiful then usual. As she joined him at the altar, he gulped audibly.

"Dear ponies, we are gathered here today to join this stallion and this mare in holy matrimony." Luna announced. "If anypony here knows of a reason why these two should not be wed... kindly keep it to yourselves."

The crowd chuckled lightly.

"I believe the bride and groom have written their vows." Luna continued. "If you would start us off, Shine?"

Shine cleared his throat and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Celestia... I had never really thought that I would get this far." He read. "I mean, you are the only mare that wasn't family that ever actually took an interest in me. Sometimes, I feel if I had never crash landed that night in your gardens, I would had never found another mare like you, not even if I tried. You gave me things that only a rare few could ever give me... hope, love, kindness... but the one thing you gave me that no one else could ever give... was your heart, and I promise you, to the day I die...and even after that, I will love and cherish it forever." Shine finished proudly.

Those words had struck a chord among the crowds. Even his best ponies were in tears.

"Oh mah gosh, that's the most beau-tee-ful thing I ever heard." Big Red sniffed.

"No argument there, sir." Gothic nodded, wiping a tear.

"Great, now you guys are making me cry." Blueblood groaned, tears sprouting from his eyes.

Sniffing back her joy, Celestia began to recite her own vows.

"I have lived for a very long time." She declared. "Throughout those years, I have known the love of my subjects, the love of my family, and the love of my students. And yet, for all that time, one particular form of love had eluded me. For so long, I thought I would never get a chance to experience such a love for myself... and then you came crashing into my life. You have taught me so much about love, filled my heart with a joy I've never experienced before. It is for those reasons and more that I am ready to pledge myself to you, Shine Paladin. Thank you so much."

Another round of weeping struck the ponies.

"Wonderfully put, sister." Luna sniffed. "Now, to the business at hoof. Do you, Shine Paladin, take princess Celestia as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Shine nodded.

"And do you, Celestia, take prince Shine Paladin as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Luna continued.

"I do." Celestia smiled.

"Excellent." Luna beamed. "The rings, please."

Constell, who had been designated the ringbearer, stepped forward, carrying a velvet pillow with two rings on it. One ring, the ring Shine had inherited from his father, was placed on Celestia's horn, while the other, which was connected to a golden string, was put around Shine's neck.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Luna smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Shine and Celestia embraced each other in a powerful kiss, as the crowd cheered.

After the kiss came the cutting of the wedding cake. It was a magnificent confection, possibly Sugarcube Corner's finest work; A full dozen tiers of pure white chocolate and frosting, topped with models of Shine and Celestia. It seemed almost criminal to eat this masterpiece of a cake, but Shine and Celestia did so anyway, each cutting off a slice. As they made to feed each other, Celestia's jaw opened impossibly wide, and she swallowed her slice cleanly.

"Wow." Shine said through a mouthful of cake. "How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice." Celestia smiled as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

The assembled made their way to the reception, which was being held in the royal gardens. Among the refreshments were copious amounts apple cider, fresh from Sweet Apple Acres, and Big Red's own cherry wine. As was to be expected, Pinkie Pie led the partying ponies in their merriment, while Shine and Celestia enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife.

Meanwhile, Big Red was in an impromptu hoof wrestling contest, and he had just beaten Iron Hooves.

"Gah, how..." Iron Hooves groaned.

"Don't ya beat yourself up, son." Big Red chuckled. "Ah've been winning hoof-wrestling contests since I was a little colt. Now, who's next?"

Shining Armor, Flash, and Gothic approached.

"Shine told us that you're a strong stallion." Flash revealed.

"Yup." Big Red nodded. "Winner of twelve rodeos, ten Iron Pony competitions, and bench-pressed four hundred smackers."

"I see." Shining nodded. "But I wonder if you can take the three of us..."

"No offense, prince, but if I could beat that really big pegasi feller, I can easily beat-" Big Red started.

"He means all of us... at once." Gothic smirked.

"Isn't that what you meant at first?" Big Red smirked back.

The three were caught off guard.

"Oh, you are so going down!" Shining growled.

"Yeah, you're dealing with the husbands of three princesses here!" Flash added.

"Well, then, bring it on, princey boys!" Big Red smirked arrogantly.

The three grabbed Red's hoof all at once. Once they began, the three were struggling to beat Red... but Red only let out a yawn, as he defeated all three with a simple push of his hoof.

"What the..." Shining gasped.

"How..." Flash groaned.

"So im-pony..." Gothic gulped.

Big Red smirked widely. Then, Head Strong the minotaur stood in front of him.

"Let's see how you handle a minotaur!" Head Strong roared. "We pride ourselves on our great strength!"

"Well, I pride myself on mah cherry wine." Big Red said nonchalantly. "Don't see how that will help me."

The two went to action. Though Head Strong lasted longer then any other opponant, he too went down in defeat.

"What kind of pony are you?!" Head Strong yelped, nursing his arm.

"One that eats half his weight in cherry and cherry-related products, and a eighth in spinach." Big Red declared. "You do the math."

"How about you let me try?" Asked a feminine voice.

Cherry Jubilee had just stepped up, much to the others' shock.

"Uh, miss, I don't think you can-" Head Strong started.

"Hush now, Mr. Strong." Cherry interrupted. "I think I can handle this."

Big Red gulped in shock, as Cherry took his hoof. Instantly, Cherry went up and pecked Red on the nose, causing Red's hoof to fall under Cherry's. Head Strong, the princes, and Iron Hooves's jaws hit the floor.

"Looks like I won." Cherry strutted away, then turned and winked at the boys. "And that boys, is how you 'git 'er done'."

Big Red gave a love-struck sigh, while the others were just surprised.

"Dad gum..." All the assembled males chorused.

Shine and Celestia took a break from dancing to receive words of congratulations.

"Welcome to the family, Prince Shine Paladin." Blueblood declared.

"Thanks... nephew-in-law." Shine chuckled. "Please feel free to call me 'uncle'."

"No thanks." Blueblood shuddered. "I have my limits, you know."

"So, does it feel as good as you thought it would?" Luna asked Celestia.

"No... it feels even better." Celestia declared.

"Doesn't it just?" Luna smiled.

"Looks like I finally got that big sister I've been hankering for." Mist beamed.

"Yes, it does." Celestia lifted Mist up and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, little sister."

"Yay!" Mist squealed.

After Celestia put Mist down, she was greeted by Twilight and her friends.

"Welcome to the club, Celestia." Twilight chuckled.

"Ah, Twlight." Celestia smiled. "It truly is wonderful to be bonded to a stallion like this. I never knew what I was missing."

"Best feelin' in the world, ain't it?" Applejack chuckled. "Now ya have somepony who'll always be with ya..."

"Somepony to laugh with!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Somepony to share life's pleasures with." Rarity smiled.

"Somepony to cuddle with..." Fluttershy murmered.

"Somepony who'll always have your back!" Rainbow cheered.

"Somepony who will love and cherish you forever." Twilight smiled. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Celestia nodded. "Thank you all for your kind words. It means the world to me."

"Anytime, princess." Applejack doffed her hat.

"We wish you only the best of luck." Rarity declared.

All too soon, the celebrations ended, and Shine and Celestia made their way to the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon.

"Ooh, I almost forgot." Celestia turned and threw her bouquet into the crowd.

Many mares made a grab for the bouquet, but Cherry Jubilee tackled her rivals out of the way, snatching it for herself. She then smirked coquettishly at Big Red, who tugged at his collar nervously.

Chuckling at the scene before, Shine and Celestia climbed into the carriage, waving as it rolled away.

"What a day." Shine sighed.

"That's putting it mildly." Celestia snuggled up to him. "I love you, Shine."

"I love you too, Celestia." Shine said lovingly.

The newly-married couple held each other tightly as the carriage took them to their honeymoon destination, a lodge in the snowy northern mountains, which would provide ample opportunity for more cuddles.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Time of Change

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Seventeen: Time of Change**

After their heavenly honeymoon, Shine and Celestia returned to the castle. Shine was well aware what his new position of prince would mean for him, but he wasn't expecting it to be put into motion so soon. A few weeks after the wedding, a consensus was reached, declaring that some of the royal family would travel to the Changeling's territory to negotiate a peace treaty with Queen Chrysalis. The topic had been fiercely debated after the attack on the Crystal Empire, and it was agreed that peace was their best chance.

After getting everything together, Shine, Celestia, and Blueblood rode in a carriage flanked by a bunch of guardsponies and Iron Hooves as they headed into the Changeling's territories.

"So, do you two know much about this Queen Chrysalis?" Shine asked Celestia and Blueblood. "All I've heard about her was how she crashed Shining and Cadance's wedding and lead the Crystal Empire invasion."

"To be honest, no." Celestia admitted. "All I do know is that she is the queen of the Changelings and if anypony can get the Changelings to change their ways, it would be her."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the point." Blueblood snorted. "Surely you recall all the incidents with them, especially the ones in Baltimare and Las Pegasus. They have little to no respect for our kind, and I don't think they can be reasoned with."

"I don't believe that." Shine countered. "Look, these Changelings may not be the friendliest, but they are still ponies like us... only black and insect-like. I'm sure if we just treat them with a bit of pony decency, we can get along."

"As much as I enjoy your optimism, I wouldn't get my hopes up." Blueblood said skeptically.

Shine frowned.

"We have to try." Celestia insisted. "Not just for our ponies' sake, but for Equestria."

"I still don't see why we need these many guards." Shine noted. "Are Changelings really that bad?"

"It's a precautionary measure." Blueblood explained. "Now that you're a prince, your life has become invaluable... like mine… especially mine."

"But won't it make it seem like we don't trust the Changelings?" Shine asked.

"Well we don't, don't we?" Blueblood shrugged. "It's nothing personal though."

"Yeah." Iron Hooves voiced called from outside, surprising them. "But if those Changelings do try anything, I'll swat them like flies!"

Shine let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh, and by the way, we are now at the hive." Iron Hooves added.

The carriage came to a stop outside a large cave. The royal ponies disembarked and entered alongside their guards. The inside of the cave was covered in green slime. Blueblood grimaced as a drop splattered next to his hoof.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" He cringed.

"Because out of all the others, you happen to possess the best diplomatic skills." Celestia stated.

"Right." Blueblood groaned, "Why politics have to interest me so?"

The procession of the ponies walked into a large carvern. The hives were covered with honeycomb-like pockets, Changelings crawling around them. At the back of the cavern was Queen Chrysalis, sat on a stone throne, flanked by two armored Changelings.

"What's this?" She narrowed her eyes. "Visitors? And you didn't even call ahead. I'm hurt."

The Changelings dropped off the walls to the ground, buzzing menacingly.

"Oh dear…" Blueblood shuddered. "Nice changelings…" The changelings buzzed even more aggressively. "Gah!" The prince ducked behind Shine.

"I know you, of course, Celestia." Chrysalis smirked. "But who are your companions?"

"They are our royal guards, my nephew Blueblood, and my husband, Shine Paladin." Celestia declared.

"Husband?!" Chrysalis gasped. "And you didn't invite me to the wedding? As if I wasn't angry enough at your little incursion today..."

"There is no need for aggression." Celestia declared. "We have come to talk, not fight."

"Oh, really?" Chrysalis sneered. "Talk about what?"

"Over the years, there have been many... 'skirmishes' between our two races." Celestia recalled. "Faults on both sides."

"We only attack to satisfy our hunger." Chrysalis retorted. "Our nature cannot be classified as a 'fault'. And yet, it didn't stop you from responding with the greatest force imaginable."

"True." Celestia nodded. "But only in defense of what we hold dear. But isn't it time to end our conflict? Isn't it time to set aside these tiresome battles, and try to live in harmony?"

"So it's peace you want?" Chrysalis snorted.

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "Look, I do not know how we can solve your... hunger issues, but all I want is to end all the hostility.

"Yeah." Shine nodded. "It's not healthy to hold such grudges over stuff that happened twenty years ago... not to mention a few months back."

"Stop talking." Blueblood said through his teeth, faking a smile for the crowd

"Hmm... you do have a point." Chrysalis mused. "I had grown tired of all the invasions and the occasional kidnapping in the middle...and you will cease all hostilities with our kind?"

"Of course." Shine nodded. "I mean, you all are ponies too... well, pony-like."

"Again, stop talking." Blueblood hissed.

"So... do we have an agreement?" Celestia inquired.

"You do make a great argument…however, if I am to declare a truce with your kind, I would need a little... peace offering." Chrysalis smiled.

"Peace offering?" Celestia repeated, caught off-guard. "Uh, I'm sorry, but we didn't bring anything..."

"Oh so you believe... but you happen to have something I desire..." Chrysalis said cryptically.

"Uh, what exactly?" Shine asked.

"Shine... leave the talking to the professionals." Blueblood groaned, "We are already treading thin ice."

"You see, I have been the queen of the Changelings for a long time, and at first, it was wonderful." Chrysalis declared. "But I'm not getting any younger...and eventually, I would need somepony to help continue my lineage…"

"Where are you going with this?" Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"Simple. I want the prince." Chrysalis smirked.

"What?!" Shine and Celestia yelped.

"Yikes." Blueblood gasped. "This is awkward. Not to mention weird beyond all reason... but I guess it is an honor-"

"Not you. Him." Chrysalis pointed to Shine.

"WHAT?!" The couple yelped again. Celestia was appalled and Shine was flustered.

"M-me?" Shine stuttered.

"HIM?!" Blueblood pouted childishly. "That is just cruel!"

"Oh, yes. Shine will do nicely." Chrysalis chuckled. "I can feel the love he gives off... and he's easy on the eyes, too. He would make a fine concubine to help sire me a child to rule after I'm gone."

"Concubine?" Celestia repeated, her eye twitching.

"Oh boy... "Shine gulped. "Look, your highness... I am flattered that you like me and all, and make no mistake, you are beautiful... but I am already married to Celestia..."

"Yes." Celestia placed a hoof on Shine's shoulder. "And to not sound like an impudent child, but I saw him first. So back off!"

"So, you refuse my terms?" Chrysalis snarled.

"You leave me no choice." Celestia declared.

"Very well then." Chrysalis smirked. "So much for giving peace a chance. Changelings, attack!"

As one, the Changelings leapt at the ponies. Celestia fired beams of magic from her horn, Shine and the guards struck out with their hooves, which Blueblood waved his hooves in front of him in abject terror. But what the Changelings lacked in physical strength, they more than made up for in sheer numbers, and all too soon, they overwhelmed their foes. They covered Celestia and Blueblood in their green goo, while Shine and the guards were pinned under small hordes of them.

"What was that I heard earlier about you swatting them like flies?" Blueblood glared at Iron.

"With all due respect, prince… shut your big mouth." Iron growled.

"Oh, you silly, silly mare." Chrysalis glared at Celestia. "All you had to do was give me one thing and we would make nice, but no, no, no... you had to be selfish."

"Selfish?!" Blueblood spluttered. "Celestia won Shine fair and square! First come, first-"

A Changeling splattered slime over Blueblood's mouth, silencing him.

"Oh please, this mare could have any stallion in Equestria she wants!" Chrysalis snorted. "She's pretty, she's loved! What about me?! My children have to constantly scrounge for survival because you ponies persecute our kind! We can't even go into towns without a lynch mob breathing down our necks!"

"That is your own fault!" Celestia spat. "You could have come to me with your problems and resolved them peacefully, instead of impersonating my niece and trying to take the stallion she loved in order to take over Canterlot!"

"You are such a hypocrite, Celestia!" Chrysalis raged. "This, coming from the one who banished her sister to the moon because she just wanted to be appreciated for her work, who petrified a draconequus, and had your little ponies had a stallion destroyed for crying out loud! You talk of peace, yet each time there's somepony that threatens your 'little ponies', you get rid of them!"

"Now that just ain't fair!" Shine growled.

Chrysalis froze as she glared at Shine.

"Excuse me?!" She grimaced.

"You of all ponies should know how hard it is to be a ruler." Shine declared. "A ruler has to make next-to-impossible decisions to ensure the safety of his or her subjects. Celestia did those things because she was doing what she thought was best! She didn't want to banish Luna, but she had to protect Equestria from Nightmare Moon, and her sister from herself. Celestia petrified Discord because he was making chaos for everpony. And Sombra? Look, I'm not one for obliterating another pony's existence, but it was either him or Equestria. Celestia and others did not enjoy having to do those things, but Celestia did it for Equestria. Her selflessness and compassion is two of many reasons I fell in love with her."

Celestia was touched by Shine's statement, but Blueblood just groaned.

"Great, now we're dead." He said, his voice muffled by the slime.

Chrysalis could sense the love between the two. He glare softened... only to harden once more.

"You think that justifying your wife's decisions is going to save any of you?!" She hissed.

"Look, I want what she wants." Shine declared. "To create peace with your kind, so we can live in harmony."

"Harmony?!" Chrysalis snorted. "I know as well as you do that the Changelings will never be accepted into your ponies' lives. All there will be is prejudice and cruelty. Your ponies sees us as nothing more than mindless beasts!"

"To be fair, your highness, you did try to invade Canterlot and the Crystal Empire." Shine pointed out.

"I did that to feed my children!" Chrysalis protested. "We need love to survive, but all you ponies ever do is hate us!"

"No." Shine shook his head. "Not hate... fear. You see, what you see as hate, is what I see as fear."

"Same difference!" Chrysalis snorted.

"No, it's not!" Shine yelled. "You see, you Changelings are like bulls."

"You're calling us cows?!" Chrysalis roared, back up by her Changelings growling.

Blueblood facehoofed despite his bindings, while Celestia only looked on in fear.

"Let me finish." Shine said calmly. "You changelings are like bulls. When you guys are seeing red with anger, ponies will want nothing more than to get away from you... but if they see you when you're not trying to run them through, all docile-like... you might be surprised by how kind and tolerant we ponies can be."

"How can you be so certain?!" Chrysalis asked. "Do you know any ponies who are friends with Changelings?!

"No. But I am willing to be the first." Shine pushed the Changelings off him as he slowly approached the queen. "Queen Chrysalis, I want to offer you my friendship."

Blueblood gave a surprised yelp, muffled by goo, while Celestia gasped, as did the Changelings, along with the guards.

"I don't fear your kind, because I know there's good in them, as I know there's good in you." Shine declared. "Ponies may say that you Changelings are a lost cause, but to me, it's only a lost cause when you decide it is. All I want is to give your kind the chance to live, not survive."

Chrysalis was surprised by Shine's boldness and kindness, but was still apprehensive.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just be rid of all of you right now." She demanded.

"I will." Shine nodded. "Don't do this for us and Equestria... do this for your Changelings."

Chrysalis glanced at her Changelings.

"They probably don't say it outright, because they hold you in high reverence... but I know deep inside, they don't want to spend the rest of their lives scrapping for food." Shine posited. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I promise you, we can figure this out. Like us or hate us, just do what is best for your family. I know I would do anything for Celestia, my sister, and the rest of my family... wouldn't you?

Chrysalis paused. Letting out a deep sigh of sadness and regret, she whispered "You're right. Release them."

To everypony's surprise, the Changelings did as they were told. The guards were let up, and Celestia and Blueblood were freed from the slime.

"Your majezzzty?" One of the armored Changelings questioned.

"It's time for a change." Chrysalis declared. "The old ways just aren't working for us anymore. They have driven us into hiding, left us with next to no food, and obviously, no matter how good we are in invading places, we are always blasting off. Perhaps extending the hoof of friendship to the ponies will bring us a brighter tomorrow. What say you, Celestia?"

"I say we will do all we can to ensure a better future for ponies and Changelings." Celestia smiled. "We begin... now."

As the two monarchs began talking, the disheveled Blueblood walked over to Shine.

"You couldn't have made your little speech _before_ I got covered in Changeling slime?" He growled.

"Sorry." Shine sniggered, "It was the 'heat of the moment' kind of speech."

After resolving matters with Chrysalis successfully, hours later, Shine and Celestia were just lounging outside on the castle terrace overlooking the gardens, working their way through a bottle of cherry wine.

"I have to say, Shine, I am proud of you." Celestia smiled. "What you did today was very brave."

"Aw, it was nothing." Shine said modestly. "If I didn't do something, we all would had been imprisoned, or worse. I was lucky."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Celestia countered. "You proved yourself to be an excellent prince today."

"Please, cherryblossom, you're making me blush." Shine beamed.

"But I must ask... why were you not afraid of Changelings?" Celestia inquired. "I imagined that any other ponies who even heard of the changelings would had been scared or apprehensive of them."

"Well, believe it or not... I met a changeling once, when I was a young colt." Shine revealed.

"Really?" Celestia said, surprised.

"Really." Shine nodded. "See, when I was a colt, I was playing ball out by the cherry orchard. I kicked it too hard, and as it went up, a black shape collided with it, and fell into a bush. I went to investigate, and found a Changeling tangled up in some thorns. I was scared at first, but then I saw how much pain it was in, so I helped it out of the thorns. Once it was free, it looked at me for a moment. Then it smiled and held up my ball. I took it back, and it noticed the cuts on my hooves from the thorns. It pulled some leaves out of a tree, and turned 'em into bandages. Then it gave me a little smile and flew off. My father always taught me that there was good in everypony, and that goes for Changelings as well."

"Well, your father taught you well." Celestia raised her glass with magic. "To us, prince Shine and princess Celestia, striving for the betterment of Equestria."

"Hear, hear to that, love." Shine clinked his glass to hers as they both took sips.

"With kindness and wisdom such as yours, you will not only make a great prince..." Celestia gave her husband a heartwarming smile. "But you will also be a wonderful father."

Shine choked on his wine in shock.

"Whoa, that is one strong wine." He chuckled nervously, at the same time getting shifty-eyed. "Big Red must have put in too much wine and not enough cherries."

"Possibly so." Celestia giggled as she sipped her wine again. Inside, she was thinking _'You will come around, dear. One day, you will come around.'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. A Little Miracle

**Her Shining Paladin**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Little Miracle**

Months seemed to pass by in a flash in Canterlot, all of them fraught with activity. Shine had managed to keep his word to the queen of the Changelings and within weeks after the almost disastrous negotiation with Chrysalis, a peace treaty was signed, cementing a hoof of trust between ponies and Changelings alike.

It took a lot of effort on both Shine and Celestia's parts, as well as the rest of the royal family, to help the Changelings acclimate to living among the ponies, and there had been resistance and hostilities from nay-sayers and stubborn ponies and Changelings who didn't want to change, but with perseverance and patience, Changelings had been heard to have found homes within many towns and had made nice with other ponies. Chrysalis herself had even managed to find a piece of land that would suit her 'children' more than a danky cave ever could.

From that day forward, confidence in Shine's ability as a prince had grown greatly, his success in reasoning with the Changelings earning praises from the rest of the royal family (especially Shining and Cadance, who had the worst experience with Chrysalis in the past). Being the only prince of the family to have not been born in Canterlot, his down-to-earth and calm demeanor as well as his past as a farmer pony made him easy for his subjects to relate to than the other royals.

Of course, it helped that he was married to Celestia. The two had become quite a pair when it came to ruling their country with a fair hoof, and in the process, their already powerful love becoming much stronger than ever before. When they were not busy with dealing with royal affairs, the two would spent each waking moment in each other's wings, taking part in activities reserved for married couples and married couples alone, and the days would always end with the alicorn and the pegasi resting in each other's hooves, after a bout of cuddling... among other 'activities.'

However, in the midst of all the busy months the two had, Shine had begun to notice something different about his mate. Celestia began to suffer from stomach pains, shortness of breath, backaches and headaches, not to mention feeling tired. At first, Shine just chalked it up to it being stress, given how being a ruler was no easy task.

That idea was disproved when Shine woke up one morning to find Celestia keeling over and upchucking in their bathroom. Immediately concerned, Celestia decided to consult the castle's physician that afternoon. Shine was waiting nervously outside the infirmary's doors, alongside Luna, Gothic, Constell, Mist, and Blueblood, having observed the changes in Celestia's behavior as well.

"Darn it, she's been in there for a while." Shine groaned, pacing in front of the door, "I sure hope that she isn't sick."

"Don't worry, Shine, I'm sure that Celestia is fine." Gothic soothed.

"Dad's right. Aunt Celestia just might have the flu or something. No biggie." Constell added.

"Of course. She might had caught something from Mist over here." Blueblood suggested.

"Hey! Just because I get sick easily doesn't mean I get other ponies sick!" Mist growled, affronted.

"It was just a suggestion." Blueblood flinched, "Geez..."

"Look, we all just need to calm down." Luna suggested, "That's goes for you too, Shine. Those carpets you're wearing a hole in aren't cheap."

Shine sighed as he did as such, when the infirmary's doors open, and Celestia walked out.

"Celestia!" Shine gasped, as he quickly went up to her, "Is everything alright, cherryblossom? You aren't sick, are you?"

"Oh no, dear, I am completely fine. In fact, the doctor had just told me some important news." Celestia smiled.

"Important news?" Shine repeated, raising his brows.

"Yes..." Celestia nodded, as she glanced lovingly at her husband, "Shine... I'm carrying your foal."

Shine's face went through a myriad of reactions, going from his initial concern to a bout of confusion... before turning to one of complete and utter shock.

"...Care to run that by me again, cherryblossom?" Shine squeaked, his voice holding in breath.

Celestia just chuckled, "You are going to be a father."

Shine's jaw went slack and pupils dilated.

"You're pregnant?!" Mist gasped, as she and Constell both went into a high pitched squeal, with Mist cheering, "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER COUSIN!" Constell chirped.

"That is wonderful, big sister!" Luna joined in with the cheering, hugging her sister tightly.

"Congratulations, Celestia!" Gothic nodded.

"Wow, looks like you and Auntie will be bringing in more royalty to the family, eh, Uncle?" Blueblood jabbed, elbowing Shine with a wink.

Shine remained in a shocked state, "What...when...how...did this happen?"

"I hope you mean rhetorically." Blueblood frowned, "Otherwise, we would have to raise the rating of this story."

However, Shine did the only practical thing most guys would do when they learn they're going to be fathers... he began to faint, his body suddenly leaning towards Blueblood.

"Shine!" Blueblood gasped, catching the pegasi's body, but not being physically adept, he began to fall as well, "No, no, no, NO! GAH!"

*THUD!*

Shine woke up minutes later in his and Celestia's room, bleary-eyed, when he noticed Celestia and the others were looking at him with concern.

"Oh...what happened?" Shine groaned.

"You fainted." Celestia stated simply.

"And nearly crushed Blueblood in the process." Luna quipped.

"Did I? Oh boy, he's not hurt, is he?" Shine asked with concern.

"No, but you did a number on his pride." Gothic joked.

"It seemed like you were quite overwhelmed with the news." Celestia mused.

Shine immediately felt guilty as he defended, "Cherryblossom, don't think because I fainted that I'm not happy. If anything, I'm overjoyed! It's just..."

"It's fine, dear." Celestia nuzzled Shine, "Your reaction was as expected."

"I know, but..." Shine sighed, as he glanced at Celestia's belly, "It's the fact that there's a little foal growing in there now...and I have little to no idea as to how to be a father."

"Neither do I as in being a mother." Celestia admits, "But do not forget that we are not in this alone. We have our little family right here to help us." She gestured to Luna and the others.

"My sister is correct, Shine." Luna smiled. "And I had just sent word to the rest of the royal family. I'm sure they will be pleased to know there will be a small addition to their clan."

Suddenly, there was a clambering of shouts, as well as sounds of guards outside the room.

"'Scuse me! Pard'n me! Father of Prince coming through!"

In a blink, the doors burst open, revealing none other than Big Red, panting heavily, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Sorry... Ah didn't... get here... sooner. There was... traffic." Big Red panted.

"Big Red?!" Shine and Mist asked in shock.

"Who were ya expectin', Discord?" Big Red joked as he caught his breath.

"What brings you here in such a hurry?" Luna questioned.

"Ain't it darn obvious? Mah son and daughter-in-law are havin' a bouncing foal!" Big Red cheered.

"How in Equestria did you know?!" Gothic asked in shock, "We all had just found out a few minutes ago!"

"And I had only told the royal family about my sister's pregnancy!" Luna explained, mystified.

"Well, shoot, princess, Ah needed no letter. My leg started twitching when Ah was bucking cherries. That either meant Ah was getting a grandfoal, or somepony just got squashed by another pony!" Big Red stated proudly.

"You were right on both accounts..." Constell muttered.

"Anyway, as soon as mah leg began twitching, we hopped the first train to Can-tur-lot and stampeded all the way here!" Big Red remarked.

"Wait, we?" Shine asked.

His question was answered when soon, holding two travel packs and panting like crazy, came Cherry Jubilee.

"Oh my, darlin'... for a big pony, you sure run like a bat outta Tartarus." Cherry gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Jubilee!" Mist cheered.

"Mah bad, Cherry. Lemme take care of that." Big Red apologized, as he lifted the bags off her back.

"Thanks, hun." Cherry smirked, as she then glanced at Shine. "By the way, congratulations! I can't believe our little Shine is going to have a little one of his own."

"Wow... you two came all this way, just for us?" Shine asked, touched.

"Yer darn tootin' we did!" Big Red smirked as he wrapped a hoof around Cherry. "In fact, we plan tah stay here till the little guy is born!"

"Really? Are you sure you want to stay with us that long?" Shine asked. "I mean, the foal won't be coming in months, and what of the ranch?"

"Don't you worry, darlin', we have good ponies watching over it while we are away." Cherry smiled.

"Besides, there's more important things than cherries... namely, yer foal and how you are going to deal with it." Big Red declared.

"Me?" Shine gulped.

"Yeah, you." Big Red nodded. "Pregnancy is no trot in the park, especially for the father. That's why Ah'm making it mah responsibility as 'foster father' to coach you on 'what to expect when you're expecting'... hey, that would make a good name for a book or something...

"What about Celestia?" Shine pointed out. "She's the one having the foal."

"Yup, but yer the one who'll have to contend with the cravin's and mood swings." Big Red told him.

"But are you even qualified for something like this?" Shine inquired.

"Sure am!" Big Red chuckled. "Shoot, me an' Cherry helped your folks when yer ma was pregnant with you and Mist. Trust me, you need all the help in yer corner you can get."

"Thanks, Red." Shine smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Shoot, it ain't nuthin'." Big Red nudged Shine playfully.

Just then, Twilight Sparkle rushed into the room.

"I came as soon as I heard." She wheezed. "Celestia's you're really-" She cut off as she took notice of the massive Big Red. "Oh, my."

"Howdy, li'l lady." Big Red tipped his hat. "Big Red, Shine's adoptive pappy. Nice ta meet ya."

"Likewise." Twilight nodded curtly, before turning to her former mentor. "Celestia, you're really with foal?"

"I certainly am." Celestia nodded.

"Well, congratulations!" Twilight beamed. "Just so you know, I'd be happy to help you with any problems you might have. As a mother of two myself, I have extensive experience. Just consider me your nurse-maid and pregnancy coach for the next eleven months!"

"So, you're saying you want to be... my teacher in this matter?" Celestia smiled wryly.

"In so many words, yes." Twilight nodded.

"And so the student becomes the master." Celestia joked. "What will the first lesson be?"

"The basics, of course." Twilight declared. "Please, feel free to take notes."

"Hey, Shine." Big Red wrapped a hoof around Shine's neck. "Walk with me."

Big Red led Shine outside.

"Ah know how yer feelin' right now, Shine." He smiled. "Ya suddenly got fatherhood thrust upon ya. It's tough to get a grip on, that's fer sure. When Ah took you and Mist in, Ah barely knew what Ah was doin'."

"Really?" Shine asked. "Didn't seem like that to me."

"That's cuz Ah was a fast learner." Big Red smiled. "That bein' the case, Ah got some words of parentin' wisdom to impart ta ya. First off, stay alert. Ya turn away fer even a second, and that kid could crawl away on ya, an' get up ta who knows what kinda mischief."

"Well, that's... comforting." Shine said sarcastically.

"An' now for a more immediate bit a' advice: don't get all stressed out over the foal." Big Red declared. "It ain't good fer ya, and it don't help the sitchey-ation none. Try an' stay calm."

"I'll try." Shine sighed.

"Good." Big Red nodded. "Ah got more words a' wisdom fer ya, but I'll be spreadin' 'em out. Don't wanna overload on paternal info."

"Thanks, Red." Shine smiled.

"Ya'll do great, kid." Big Red beamed. "Ah know it."

Over the coming months, Celestia's stomach grew larger and larger, and Shine's anxiety grew with it.

One morning, Shine raced through the castle in a panic.

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" He called. "The foal's coming! Repeat, the foal's coming! This is not a drill!"

The staff, visitors, and royal family all followed Shine to Celestia's room, where the pregnant princess was lying on a cushion, reading a book.

"It's alright, everypony." Celestia declared, as she rubbed her stomach. "The baby only kicked. False alarm."

The entire staff let out a groan, while Shine let out a heavy sigh of relief. Blueblood however was furious.

"Are you serious?! I cancelled a hooficure appointment for this!" Blueblood snarled as he stormed off.

"And I thought Flash was bad at this..." Twilight sighed.

"Ah thought Ah told ya to relax!" Big Red groaned.

"Sorry, everypony." Celestia apologized, "Please go about your business as usual."

Everypony did as such, although downtrodden.

"Wow, I guess I kinda jumped the guns there." Shine nervously chuckled.

"That is understandable, dear. But it would be wise for you to not go shouting... you know what, whenever I feel something." Celestia dryly quipped.

"I know, I know..." Shine sighed, as he leaned towards Celestia's belly, as he began to talk to it in a childish tone. "You gave daddy quite a scare, fella. Yes you did, kiddo."

"Uh..."

Shine stopped, as the guards and remaining servants looked at the prince oddly. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat. "Carry on."

Celestia stifled a laugh.

Soon, the tenth month had strolled by, and the foal was due anyday. Everypony in the castle was on high alert, ready to act the very moment somepony mentioned 'water breaking' or 'baby's coming'. Shine, the most anxious out of everypony, made it his mission to be by Celestia's side as much as possible. But as prince, he had his own responsibilities that he couldn't afford to shirk off. In response, he made Celestia swear to never venture anywhere without a trusted pony nearby should he not be around.

One warm afternoon, Celestia had decided to take a stroll through Canterlot. Shine would have joined her, but he had an important meeting with other pony officials regarding the Changelings' recent claim of peace back at the castle. The rest of the family were busy as well, Luna and her family were visiting the Crystal Empire, Twilight had to make sure the castle was running smoothly while both princesses were absent, and Big Red, Cherry, and Mist were at a Wonderbolts show being held in Canterlot. Therefore, the responsibility of Celestia's 'trusted pony' fell to none other than Blueblood.

The two royals were now sitting at an outside cafe, enjoying the weather and their meal.

"So... how is the little guy?" Blueblood asked.

"Well, according to the doctor, the foal should be coming any time now. It's hard to believe that this little one has everypony so tense." Celestia mused, absent-mindedly rubbing her distended belly.

"In their defense, you are holding very precious cargo." Blueblood chuckled. "I can only imagine how Shine is taking things."

"Big Red has been a great asset to him through the past months." Celestia declared. "But Shine still has his worries. It took a lot of _convincing_ to make him let me have this free time."

"Yeah... good thing I didn't really have anything this afternoon to do." Blueblood shrugged.

"Oh?" Celestia raised her eyebrows. "I heard you've been spending a quite bit of time with somepony as of late. A _mare_ to be exact."

Blueblood immediately blushed, "Well... uh... that is true... but..."

"But what?" Celestia was interested. "You were never one to keep secrets, nephew."

"I know, and it is true, I am seeing a mare...but if I told you who she was...you and the others would never let me live it down." Blueblood explained.

"Try me." Celestia playfully challenged.

The prince sighed, "Fine. If you must know, this pony I am seeing... she is... she is... oh geez, this is hard... she's not a noble."

"Gah!" Celestia suddenly gasped in pain.

"Don't you dare start with me, Auntie!" Blueblood barked, "If you can love a commoner, so can I!"

"No, not that!" Celestia gritted her teeth in pain. "I... I think my water just broke."

Blueblood's anger instantly disappeared. "Wait... you mean the foal is coming? Now?!"

"No, next year... OF COURSE NOW!" Celestia snapped, before groaning in pain.

"Oh my, oh my... GUARDS! GUARDS! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Blueblood ordered, trying to not panic.

Two Pegasus guards flew over.

"Is it time?" One asked.

"Yes!" Blueblood yelped. "We need to get her to the hospital, right now!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards relayed in unison.

The two Pegasus carefully lifted Celestia up and carried her to the royal carriage, which was instantly pulled up by other guards. Iron Hooves happened to be among them.

"You, Captain Iron! Inform Prince Shine that his wife is in labor…this time for real!" Blueblood ordered. "And while you're at it, send guards to fetch the others!"

"Right away, Prince!" Iron Hooves saluted as he took off like a bullet, as did the carriage itself as it headed towards the hospital.

The moment the royal carriage landed outside the hospital, Blueblood hopped out.

"Come on, hurry!" He yelled at the guards.

As the guards carried Celestia inside, Blueblood waved his hooves at the passing ponies.

"Move it!" He shouted. "Princess in labor here! Gangway!"

Once inside, Blueblood almost rammed into Dr. Stable.

"Ah, there you are!" Blueblood smiled. "Celestia is about to give birth!"

Dr. Stable looked upon the gasping and groaning Celestia.

"So I see." He turned to some orderlies. "Prep a delivery room, stat!

Celestia was quickly placed into the nearest available delivery room. As her pain grew greater, Blueblood was doing all he could to keep himself from collapsing in anguish and panic.

"It'll be okay, auntie." He babbled. "You just wait and see, it'll be okay, it'll be okay..."

"That's... not... helping!" Celestia puffed.

Shine suddenly rushed into the room, followed by Big Red.

"I came as soon as I heard." Shine wheezed.

"Me too." Big Red panted. "Cherry and Mist and all the others are still at the castle. They'll be along shortly."

"About time you got here." Blueblood huffed. "I've been holding down the fort all by myse-"

"Out." Celestia grunted.

"Excuse me, auntie?" Blueblood asked.

"Please leave!" Celestia yelled, her face contorted by another pain spasm.

"Yes, auntie." Blueblood quivered, departing soon after.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave too." Shine told Big Red.

"Pardon?" Big Red asked.

"Your help's been invaluable, but this is _my_ foal." Shine declared. "I'm the one who needs to be by Celestia's side."

"Fair enough." Big Red nodded. "Git 'er done, boy."

As Big Red left, Dr. Stable returned.

"Alright, let's get to work." He said, snapping on some rubber gloves.

And thus began the many of agonizing hours, as Celestia was having trouble coping with the pain, which was reaching a new high.

"GAH! Why, why does it hurt so much?!" Celestia screeched, tears streaming down her face.

"Just take it easy, Cel..." Shine said soothingly, at the same time intertwining his hooves with Celestia's. "You're doing fine."

"Fine?! FINE?!" Celestia roared, her composure out to lunch. "I am in complete and utter pain because of you! If I ever make it through this alive, I will banish you to the moon quicker than you can say 'Friendship Is Magic'!"

"No, you won't, cherryblossom." Shine said passively. "You'd miss me too much."

"Miss you?! You are sorely mistaken, Paladin!" Celestia tightened her grip on Shine's hooves. "In all my years, I have never met a pony-"

Celestia's anger suddenly turned to anguish as she howled in pain.

"Come on, princess, you can do it!" Dr. Stable declared. "You're getting there!"

"Please, no more!" Celestia gasped. "I just want the pain to stop, please!"

"Celestia, I know it hurts so much, but you gotta keep going." Shine encouraged her.

"No! I can't! I can't do it!" Celestia wept.

"Yes you can! Just think of our child, Cel." Shine gave her a reassuring nuzzle. "Just think of how beautiful our foal will be, lying in his or her's equally beautiful mother's hooves. Just think of that."

Celestia managed to calm down a bit from Shine's words, but then she screamed once more as she pushed.

Hours passed by, Celestia's screams filtering through the hospital's doors. Blueblood, Luna, and Constell sat together on a bench, waiting intently. Mist and Cherry were sitting on another bench. Gothic leaned against a wall. Twilight was pacing feverishly, resisting the urge to go in, while Big Red just sat in front of the doors, worried. However, those worries were soon laid to rest, as Celestia screamed one last time, followed by the crying of a newborn. Back in the delivery room, Celestia panted heavily, Shine rubbing her neck and mane softly as the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations, your majesties, it's a filly." Dr. Stable announced.

Shine and Celestia let out sighs of relief and joy, Celestia tearing up. The doctor passed a small white alicorn to Celestia. The little filly had a tuft of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there, little one. Celestia said, all choked up.

"She's... she's beautiful." Shine whispered.

Soon after, the rest of the family came in, catching a glimpse of the newfound parents and their foal.

"Well, I'll be..." Big Red smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Celestia..." Twilight gushed. "She's perfect."

"Absolutely darling." Cherry agreed.

"She's so cute." Mist added.

"Utterly adorable." Constell added.

"I'm so happy for you, Celestia." Luna beamed.

"Thank you, Luna." Celstia beamed back.

"Same goes for you, Shine. You did good." Gothic declared.

"Thanks." Shine grinned. "That's means a lot."

"So... have you two thought of a name for my brand new niece?" Mist asked.

"Of course." Shine nodded. "Allow me to introduce you all to the newest member of the Equestrian Royal Family... Miracle Morningstar."

"That is a beautiful name for such a beautiful filly." Blueblood smiled.

"Hey, don't hog the li'l bundle a' joy." Big Red chuckled. "How 'bout giving the rest of us a chance ta hold her?"

"Okay, just mind her head." Celestia gingerly passed Miracle to Big Red.

"Oh mah... she's so tiny." Big Red cooed, bits of 'liquid pride' shedding from his eyes. "Our little Miracle."

Big Red passed Miracle to Luna.

"Hello there, Miracle." Luna smiled. "I'm your aunt Luna. Welcome to Equestria."

"Don't forget me!" Mist leaned over. "I'm your other aunt, Mist. You can call me Aunt Misty if you want."

Luna passes her to Twilight.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miracle." Twilight smiled. "I see great things in your future."

"Such a darling little foal." Cherry sighed. "Seeing her gives a gal ideas, if you know what I mean..."

Big Red gulped as Cherry winked at him, causing him to fidget with his hat. Gothic then took Miracle.

"Hello, little one." He smiled. "Welcome to the family."

"Oh, dad." Constell sighed. "Isn't she just perfect?"

Blueblood was the last in line. He looked upon his cousin with reverence.

"Wow...I never thought beauty such as this would come naturally." He admitted. "She's perfect for royalty, hooves down."

"I'm glad you think that." Celestia beamed.

"Because we would like you to be her godfather." Shine smiled.

"Me?" Blueblood gasped, shocked.

"Why not?" Shine shrugged. "It was you that got Celestia to the hospital when she went into labor, and stayed with her till I got there."

"And a part of me felt bad for casting you out afterwards." Celestia added. "Besides, Miracle already seems to like you."

Blueblood glanced at Miracle, who gave him a small smile. Blueblood felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"It would be an honor." He sniffed. "A true blue honor."

Within days, after introducing Miracle to the rest of the royal family (who had all come soon after the birth) Celestia was discharged, the couple had brought their young foal home, and placed her in her own little cot in their room, the young filly already swept up in dreamland.

"Wow... it's so hard to believe that it was us that created this beautiful young foal." Shine beamed, his eyes growing a bit misty.

"Indeed, and I am thankful that she will have a loving family all around her to look after her." Celestia smiled.

"Yeah. Before we know it, I will be teaching her how to fly, and you will be teaching her how to raise the sun." Shine chuckled.

"I believe potty training comes before that." Celestia joked, prompting the two to laugh softly.

Deciding to let their child rest, the two stepped out onto the balcony, as the sun began to set, creating a beautiful view in the horizon. The two cuddled together, as Celestia leaned against Shine's shoulder, Shine's wings wrapped around her.

Celestia let out a content sigh, "If only moments like these would last forever...it makes life all the more precious."

"Yeah." Shine nodded, as he then let out his own sigh, "Celestia, there is something I had been thinking about..."

"Yes, Shine?" Celestia asked.

"Well, as you may know...since you and Miracle are both alicorns... that means at most, I only have eighty some years before I... well, kick the bucket." Shine explained.

The alicorn frowned, knowing very well what he was talking about. "Yes. That is how it is... that is what makes all the time we have together special."

"Of course, and believe it or not, eighty years is a very long time." Shine nodded. "Nonetheless, I believe it is important that I give you something..."

"What?" Celestia asked, mystified.

Shine did not answer, as he unfurled his wing from around Celestia and slipped behind her. Before the alicorn could ask what he was doing, she felt something slipped around her neck. Celestia glanced down and stifled a gasp.

Her neck, just above the chestpiece of her regalia, now donned a golden necklace, and attached in the middle, was a heart of the same color, with wings sticking out the sides.

"You like it?" Shine asked. "I had the jeweler make a replica of my own locket, with a few adjustments, of course."

"I... I love it, Shine." Celestia smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "But... I don't understand what-"

"Open it, cherryblossom." Shine requested.

Celestia did as such, as the heart piece open up. Inside of it revealed a picture of her and Shine on their wedding night, wrapped in a loving embrace.

The Alicorn was speechless, touched beyond all belief, as Shine spoke up.

"A hundred years from now, when I can no longer be with you and our child, I want you and Miracle to look to this locket and remember all the wonderful times we had together." Shine explained.

Celestia glanced at Shine, tears brimming her eyes as she kissed him.

"I love you, Shine Paladin... forevermore..." Celestia smiled.

Shine returned with a loving nuzzle, "Yes... forevermore..."

And the two remained there, watching the sun set. Although mortality lingered as a boundary between the two of them, and might even keep them apart when that 'day' comes... it would never stop them from continuing blissfully towards their small yet perfect piece of forever...

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
